Possibilities
by Finley
Summary: Im Alter von erst dreiunddreißig Jahren wird Harry Potter offiziell vom Dienst im Aurorenbüro suspendiert, doch dies ist nicht die erste und auch nicht die letzte niederschmetternde Nachricht, der er sich stellen muss.
1. 01 Der Wert der Überzeugung

**01 - Der Wert der Überzeugung**

Im Alter von erst dreiunddreißig Jahren wurde Harry Potter offiziell vom Dienst in der Aurorenzentrale suspendiert.

Er saß an seinem Eichenschreibtisch und hielt einen Messingbilderrahmen in den Händen, ließ seinen Blick aber durch den Raum schweifen, an den Papierstapeln, um die er sich zu kümmern versprochen hatte, vorbei bis hin zu dem Fenster, das die Illusion eines strahlenden Tages aufrecht erhielt.

Fahrig strichen seine Finger über die warm geriebene Härte des Rahmens und ertasteten auf der Glasscheibe eine getrocknete Verunreinigung. In fernen, glücklicheren Zeiten versunken, begann er, daran herumzuknibbeln, es abzukratzen, doch da fiel ihm etwas ein, das ihn zusammenschrecken ließ. Der Rahmen rutschte aus seinen Händen und kam mit einem spröden Scheppern auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Beinen auf, aber Harry bemerkte es nicht.

Mit kummervoll verzogenem Gesicht betrachtete er die Spur blassen Rosas unter seinem Fingernagel, kaum merklich neben dem deckendem Schwarz der letzten Tage. Sie erinnerte ihn an etwas, das er längst vergessen hatte, etwas, das zwischen den erkalteten Laken seines Ehebetts und den Scherben seiner Lieblingsvase gestorben war. Das Zittern seiner Hände machte ihm klar, dass er noch nicht bereit war, sich nach dem Bilderrahmen zu bücken und mit dem konfrontiert zu werden, was er inzwischen vermisste.

Stattdessen ließ er seine bebenden Hände unter der Tischplatte vorwärts tasten, bis sie an einen hölzernen Widerstand stießen. Das unbehagliche Gluckern in seinem Bauch ignorierend, packte er den metallenen Griff und zog fest daran. Das schrille Quietschen der Scharniere kam ihm in dem leeren Raum so laut vor wie ein unwillkürlich hervorbrechender Alarm, aber er fischte ohne zu Zögern einen silbern schimmernden Flachmann aus der geheimen Schublade hervor.

Sein abwesender Blick weilte auf dem Herbstlaub, das er durch das verzauberte Fenster sehen konnte, das ihm in den Jahren des treuen Dienstes am Ministerium und an England stets wie ein Wunder vorkam. "_Egal, ob es nun unecht ist oder nicht, ich freue mich jeden Tag darauf. Es ist so... Als würde ich täglich woandershin verreisen, weißt du?_", hallte seine jugendliche Stimme durch seine Erinnerungen. Bitter lächelnd nahm er einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann, der in seiner geschlossenen Faust verschwand. Diesen Tag würde er nie vergessen, denn nur wenig später änderte sich alles.

In dem zaghaften Tanz der bunten Blätter glaubte er, ihre Konturen ausmachen zu können, ihr Körper, der sich im Spiel des Windes bog und das Echo ihrer Stimme, die ihm einen so unkonventionellen Heiratsantrag machte, dass er wieder zu ihr passte, wurde lebendig. "Nein", murmelte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, um die Erinnerungen zu töten.

Doch wo er auch hinschaute, lauerte die Vergangenheit auf ihn, um ihn hinterrücks in einen Sumpf aus Verzweiflung zu reißen. Dafür war er noch nicht bereit.

Er packte die Tischplatte und drehte mit ihrer Hilfe schwankend seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu dem Aktenschrank in seinem Rücken um. Ohne lange nachzudenken packte er eine der Schubladen, auf deren Etikett "_Gesetzeslücken_" in der geraden Schrift seines Lehrlings stand und riss sie mit einigem Kraftaufwand hinaus. Er hörte das Plastik splittern, das die Schubladenseite mit dem Aktenschrank verband und biss sich zögernd auf die blutleeren Lippen.

Die schwere Schublade auf dem Schoß, griff er mit der freien Hand hinein und klaubte so viele Karteikärtchen, wie er umfassen konnte, aus der strengen Ordnung heraus. Karten und Papiere warf er mit erstaunlicher Zielsicherheit und Wut in das nun klaffende Loch auf der Vorderseite des Schrankes und lauschte dem befriedigenden Klatschen, das zur Antwort herausdrang. Jede Salve ließ sein Lächeln mehr an Bitterkeit einbüßen.

Kaum war sie geleert, schmiss er sie auf den Tisch, wo sie den Haufen unerledigter Arbeit umstieß, der sich mit markantem Rascheln auf dem Teppichboden vor dem Schreibtisch ausbreitete. Die Aufgaben des Tages wirbelten durcheinander und flatterten davon. Harry, dem die doppelte Bedeutung dieser simplen Tatsache bewusst wurde, schluckte trocken, blinzelte aber entschlossen die Tränen weg, die seine grünen Augen füllen wollten. Diese Schlagzeile würde er ihnen nicht auch noch gönnen.

Auf seiner Wange herumkauend, voller Zaudern begann er damit, sein Leben zusammenzupacken.

Erinnerungen, die an seiner Selbstbeherrschung und seinem Herzen zerrten, sammelte er überall in seinem Büro ein, ohne sie anzusehen. Nur daran, wie die Adern auf seinen Händen hervortraten und wie sich seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpressten, konnte man erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Seine Fingerkuppen streiften seine persönlichen Gegenstände, ohne dass er zuließ, dass seine Augen ihnen folgten. Er trug sie bloß unbewegt zu der herausgerissenen Schublade herüber und bettete sie hinein, als seien sie seine einzigen überlebenden Kinder.

Gerade, als er eine Fotografie, die Ginny und Harry lachend vor dem Kolosseum in Rom zeigte, das sich hell erleuchtet von der tiefblauen Nacht abhob, mit einer Trauer in seinem Blick hineinlegte, als würde er es beerdigen, öffnete sich seine Tür und sein Vorgesetzter, Abteilungsleiter Gawain Robards, trat mit seiner üblichen Geschwindigkeit in den Raum. Schuldbewusst zuckte Harry zusammen, als der wachsame Blick aus seinen winzigen Augen über die Schublade auf seinem Schreibtisch glitt, die allen zuzuschreien schien, dass ihr Besitzer seine Suspendierung nicht allzu erwachsen aufnahm.

"Sie sind ja immer noch hier, Potter!", blaffte er mit bebendem Schnauzbart.

_Und du wusstest das ganz genau, du hinterlistiges Miststück_!, dachte Harry, doch es gelang ihm, auf seine Wangen zu beißen und dem bulligen, unrasierten Mann ohne erkennbare Regung in die trüben Augen zu schauen.

"Ich nehme an, Sie werden unverzüglich verschwinden, wenn sie ihre wertvolle -", er ließ seinen stechenden Blick mit gerümpfter Nase über krakelige Kinderzeichnungen von Weihnachtsmännern und Strichmännchen auf Rennbesen schweifen, die nun ihren angestammten Platz an der Wand verlassen hatten. "- _Habe_ eingesammelt haben, sonst fürchte ich, mir könnte gegenüber der Presse herausrutschen, dass dies hier ihnen gehört."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die Niemand einem Menschen mit seinem Leibesumfang zutrauen würde, nahm er den Flachmann an sich, der vergessen auf dem Stuhl lag.

Unwillkürlich ballte Harry seine Hände zu Fäusten, wobei er das Foto zu einem glänzenden Knäuel aus bunten Farben formte. Das Entsetzen sickerte langsam in seinen umnebelten Verstand. Mit einem diebischen Grinsen, das seine gelben Zähne entblößte, sah Robards ihm dabei zu, wie er mit schwankenden Schritten zum Schreibtisch hinüberging und die Hand über der Schublade des Aktenschrankes öffnete. Mit einem leisen _Plitsch_ landete die zerknüllte Fotografie auf seinem ledernen Notizbuch.

Mit einem starren, abfälligen Blick maß er seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten, bevor er die Finger in die Rillen zu beiden Seiten der Schublade steckte und mit ihr unter dem Ellbogen aus dem Raum trat. Die Abwesenheit von Menschen verriet sich durch die dröhnende Stille, die in dem Flur vorherrschte. Unwillkürlich fuhr sich Harry mit der freien Hand an die Ohren, als wollte er sie vor der Einsamkeit schützen.

Sich mit unsicheren Beinen vorwärts tastend, ließ er in einem langsamen Trauermarsch den Rest, der von seinem Leben noch übrig war, immer ein Bisschen weiter zurück. Als seine freie Hand den kühlen zerfurchten Messingtürgriff berührte, der die Aurorenzentrale vom übrigen Ministerium trennte, wandte er sich noch einmal um, aber alles, was er sehen konnte, verschwamm in seinen Tränen.

/

Die hereinflutende Abenddämmerung glänzt auf dem Glas eines schwarzen Messingbilderrahmens, der vergessen unter einem Schreibtisch liegt, dessen geschwungene Ornamente das enthaltene Foto auf stilvolle Weise umrahmen. Ein junger Mann mit strubbeligem schwarzen Haar ist darauf zu sehen, der die rothaarige Frau an seiner Seite, die verlegen in die Kamera blickt, fest umklammert hält, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Zu den Füßen des braunen Sofas, auf dem sie sitzen, spielen zwei fröhliche Kinder, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, miteinander. Etwas abseits, auf einem Sessel, sitzt ein Junge mit einem Buch in der Hand, vollkommen versunken in seiner Traumwelt.

Ein pinkfarbener, fast verblasster Abdruck rahmt den Kopf des Mannes in nahezu perfekter Herzform ein. Ein Lippenbekenntnis, von dem eine Seite fast vollständig weggekratzt ist.

/

Er stand bereits seit einer Weile auf der sorgfältig geharkten Einfahrt vor dem Haus der Familie Weasley. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich unablässig durch sein strähniges Haar, als könnte er die Gedanken auf diese Weise dazu verleiten, schneller durch seinen Kopf zu strömen. Jedesmal rieselten ein paar wenige schwarze Haare wie Schneeflocken auf die oberste Treppenstufe. Die Andere ruhte bewegungslos auf der Klingel, darauf vorbereitet, sich rasch zu senken, sobald ihm klar geworden war, was er erzählen würde.

"Harry, du hier?"

Vollkommen erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und sein Finger presste den weißen Knopf in die Vertiefung, woraufhin ein helles Schellen im Haus zu hören war. Er drehte sich mit herabhängenden Mundwinkeln um und sah Ron Weasley, seinen besten Freund, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zugehen, das aber mit jedem Schritt, den er sich annäherte, verblasste.

Als er an der Haustür angekommen war und der Kies unter seinen Füßen das letzte Mal knirschte, öffnete sich langsam die Tür und Hermine tauchte ihren buschigen Haarschopf in die Nacht. Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen musterte sie Harrys ungewaschenes Haar und seinen zerknautschten Umhang.

"Du siehst wirklich scheiße aus -"

"Was ist passiert -"

Gleichzeitig begannen Hermine und Ron zu sprechen und unterbrachen sich damit untereinander. Nun, als er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte, die verrieten, dass ihn nichts als ehrliche Anteilnahme erwartete, hätte er am Liebsten seine verfluchte Schublade genommen und wäre abgehauen, wie normalerweise auch immer der Nase nach durch die Straßen Londons gelaufen, um sich in den Menschenmengen seiner Einsamkeit hinzugeben.

Aber Hermine sprang hastig beiseite, einen unlackierten Fingernagel zwischen ihren Vorderzähnen, um sie einzulassen. Er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, dass Ron seinen Ärmel ergriff und ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft in das Licht des Flures zog. Sofort glitt ihm der charakteristische Geruch der großen Familie Weasley in die Nase, der auch hier vorherrschte, eine wilde Mischung aus einem plötzlichen Regenschauer an einem langen Sommerabend und dem vagen Duft nach Zimtkaffee, mit dem die alte Mrs. Weasley, seine Schwiegermutter, ihre Potpourris anreicherte. Es fühlte sich an wie damals, als er nach den Flitterwochen mit Ginny endlich wieder nach Hause kam und genau dieser Umstand war es, der die gefangengehaltenen Tränen nach Außen dringen ließ.

Er bekam kaum mit, wie Hermine einen Blick mit Ron tauschte, die Schublade mit Harrys Erinnerungen aufsammelte und sie nach einem kurzen Zögern auf das Telefontischchen stellte.

"Ich denke... ich werde mal nachsehen, ob bei den Kindern alles in Ordnung ist", murmelte sie vor sich hin, berührte Harrys Wange nur eine Sekunde lang und stieg dann die teppichbezogenen Stufen hoch, die zu den Wohnräumen führten.

Harry, in dessen verschleierter Sicht die warmen Farben des Hauses ineinanderflossen, spürte, wie sich Rons schwerer Arm um seine kraftlosen Schultern legte. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick in die Schublade und sprach dann mit rauer Stimme.

"Ich schätze mal, ich weiß, was los ist."

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, die wegen der Schluchzer aus seiner Brust gegeneinanderschlugen, als würde er frieren, nickte Harry nur. In den folgenden Sekunden, die sich zu Minuten dehnten, war das Zähneklappern das einzig vernehmbare Geräusch.

Ron trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns setzen und du erstmal etwas trinkst?" Als bedürfe es keiner Antwort, schob er ihn mit dem Arm, der noch immer in seinem Nacken ruhte, sanft vorwärts, durch den Flur, in dem mehr Familienfotos hingen als in einem Atelier und zuletzt durch einen altmodischen Torbogen, der statt einer Tür in die Wand eingelassen war in das Wohnzimmer.

Harry ließ es zu, dass er in einen bequemen Sessel gedrückt wurde, ein Glas mit Scotch in die Hand bekam und genauestens gemustert wurde, wobei Ron die Hand an das glattrasierte Kinn legte. Unter dem für seinen Geschmack zu festen Blick wegtauchend, stand Harry wieder auf und ging im Raum umher. Bis auf das Ticken der Standuhr mit dem goldenen Pendel war kein Ton zu hören.

Ron schien zu bemerken, dass er es dem Anderen unmöglich machte, zu sprechen und wandte sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eines der zahlreichen gut bestückten Bücherregale. Betont lässig steckte er die Hände in die ausgefransten Seitentaschen seiner grauen Jeans, aber damit konnte er Harry nicht täuschen, denn sein Blick wanderte fahrig im Raum herum, fokussierte ihn aber immer wieder, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er noch lebte.

Mit dem unbezähmbaren Wunsch, möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und Ron zu bringen, wankte Harry zu dem verstaubten Klavier auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hinüber. Beim Gehen klirrten die Eiswürfel, die in seinem mit beiden Händen umklammerten Glas schwammen, wie Schüsse in der Stille.

"Das Allerschlimmste daran ist, dass ich nichts mehr habe." Seine Stimme war spröde und ein Rascheln, als würde er durch das Herbstlaub auf den Gehwegen laufen, begleitete jedes Wort.

Ron ging einen unwillkürlichen Schritt in seine Richtung, aber Harry unterbrach ihn dabei, indem er weitersprach. "Ginny lässt mich die Kinder nicht sehen. Und jetzt... ohne Arbeit, wird es unmöglich sein, mich davon abzulenken, weißt du?" Die Worte in seinem Mund schmeckten bitter.

"Ging es dir denn je gut, seit sie sich von dir scheiden lassen will?" Rons Frage hängt schwer im Raum und hallt in Harrys Kopf nach. Das Grollen seines Bauches lässt beide zusammenschrecken.

"Nie. Ich bin einfach nicht mehr ich selbst. Es ist ein einziger Alptraum."

Ein lautes Räuspern von Ron hallt durch den Raum. "Hast du Ginny denn schon gesagt, dass du arbeitslos bist und... dich entschuldigt? Der Grund deiner Fehler ist jetzt ausgemerzt, also..."

Harry reißt die Augen auf, das Glas fällt ihm aus Hand, als er sich an die Stirn greift. Sein heftig pochendes Herz treibt einen Puls an, den er seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hat. "Ron, du bist ein Genie. Daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht, weißt du? Danke!"

Mit wenigen, weit ausholenden Schritten ging er rasch auf den Flur hinaus, auf dem Hermine stand, die ein silbernes Tablett mit Keksen in der Hand hielt. Es zitterte, denn sie hielt es so verkrampft, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen riss sein starres Gesicht für ein echtes Lächeln auf. "Ich habe etwas zu erledigen!", verkündete er ihr im Vorbeigehen und war schon aus der Haustür in die eisige Herbstnacht geeilt, als er die Schritte, die ihm hinterherrannten, hörte.

"Harry, bleib' stehen!" Hermines Schrei teilte die dröhnende Stille, aber Harry gab vor, nicht gehört zu haben. "Warte, es gibt da etwas, das du wissen musst!"

Er konnte nicht stehenbleiben. Denn zum ersten Mal fühlte er den Mut, der ihn lange Zeit verlassen hatte, wieder in sich aufwallen und seine Glieder von Innen heraus erwärmen. Er konnte sich nicht stoppen lassen, nicht jetzt, als er wieder ein Ziel hatte.

To be continued.


	2. 02 Das letzte Röcheln der Unschuld

**02 - Das letzte Röcheln der Unschuld**

Er saß bereits seit einer halben Stunde auf der kalten Fensterbank, hielt die von kurzen braunen Locken gesäumte Stirn gegen das kristalline Glas der Fensterscheibe gepresst, das einzig wahrnehmbare Geräusch das Prasseln des Regens. Das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters roch nach kaltem Tabak und Kaffee, eine an sich harmonische Mischung, aber für Cormac McLaggen waren sie Boten der schrecklichsten Katastrophen, die sich in seinem Leben jemals zugetragen hatten.

Mit seinem sorgsam manikürten Finger fuhr er die kleinen Rinnsale, die sich die schwersten und vollsten Regentropfen hinunter gebahnt hatten, nach und wartete mit einem wachsenden Unbehagen in seinem ruckelnden Bauch. Anspannung zeichnete seinen in betont lässiger Position sitzenden Körper und schuf ein disharmonisches Bild. Während die Scheibe in immer schnelleren Intervallen von der pudrig weißen Schicht seines Atems beschlug, zog sich die Zeit auf eine dem aktuellen Anlass entsprechend makabren Art.

Gedämpfte Schritte drangen durch die Vertäfelung der Tür und Cormacs Hand krallte sich in seinen schwarzen Umhang. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür auf eine so nachlässige Art aufgestoßen, als sei sie nicht aus massivem Mahagoni und ein imposanter Mann mit grauem Haarkranz marschierte mit dem stechenden Schritt eines ehemaligen Soldaten über den dicken Teppich. Er verschränkte die Arme mit nahezu sakralem Ernst vor der breiten Brust und musterte Cormac, der einige Male schmerzhaft schlucken musste, aus stechenden blauen Augen. Er ließ die Tür mit dem Selbstbewusstsein alter, prominenter Menschen offen stehen, als habe er nichts zu verbergen und obwohl Cormac sie selbst gern geschlossen hätte, wagte er nicht einmal mit dem Finger in ihre Richtung zu zucken.

"Du kannst dir sicherlich selbst denken, warum ich dich hier herbestellt habe, Sohn." Sein arroganter, gespielt höflicher Tonfall war eine einzige Provokation, die für Cormac allein bestimmt war und einzig seine noch immer verkrampfte Hand, die zitternd auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte, zeugte von ihrem Erfolg.

_Um mir Angst zu machen, während du mich hier warten lässt_, knurrte eine aufsässige Stimme in seinem Inneren, die echte Cormac-Stimme, die einzig durch tiefe Seufzer kaschiert die Ohren seines Vaters erreichte. "Nein, Vater, das weiß ich nicht. Gibt es einen Grund zur Klage?"

Das Kinn des Herrn sackte ein wenig ab, was seinen Blick noch intensiver werden ließ. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden breitete sich ein tiefes Rot auf den Wangen und der Stirn des Mannes aus, welches die blauen Adern auf der Nase auf gespenstische Weise akzentuierte.

Dieses Bild, so wusste Cormac, war der Startschuss der von ihm stets erwarteten Auseinandersetzung. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen rutschte er von der Fensterbank und stellte sich auf eine gänzlich respektable Weise vor den ausgeschalteten Muggel-Heizkörper.

"Ich werde dir sagen, welchen Grund ich habe!" Wie die Hiebe einer Peitsche schnellten die Worte seines Vaters vor und Cormac zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. "Neulich noch hast du mir zugestimmt, wie überaus wichtig ein positives Bild von dir in der Öffentlichkeit ist! Und jetzt wagst du dich ohne Frau hierher und... _weinst_ herum! Der Minister hat es _gesehen_!" Die Wut des Mannes troff unbeherrscht zusammen mit den Speicheltropfen aus ihm hervor, als sei er ein Gartenschlauch, der von einem schweren Fuß daran gehindert wurde, den Garten zu bewässern.

Cormac biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich zu beherrschen, doch ausgerechnet in diesem Moment wollte es ihm nicht mehr gelingen, nachdem er seinen Gefühlen den ganzen Morgen schon nachgegeben hatte. Mit einer tiefen Falte zwischen den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen entgegnete er: "Was denn, hast du noch nie jemanden auf einer Beerdigung weinen sehen?"

"Das ist nicht der Punkt, Junge und das weißt du genau! Wir sind von einer alten bekannten Zaubererfamilie aufgestiegen zu den engsten Vetrauten des Ministers - und als solche haben wir einen Ruf zu wahren! Du kannst nicht einfach tun, was du willst und der Gesellschaft deine _Weichheit_ präsentieren!" Er löste seine Arme von seiner Brust und stach mit dem Zeigefinger im Takt seiner Worte in Cormacs Richtung.

"Tun, was ich will? Vater, du solltest dich mal reden hören! Onkel Tiberius ist tot und alles, woran du denkst, ist dein Ruf!" Tränen brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln und die Trauer drückte ihm die Luft ab, schnürte ihre Eisenketten um seinen Brustkorb, sodass er unwillkürlich seine Krawatte mit der Hand lockerte.

"Oh, es ist dein Lieblingsvorwurf. _Du bist so egoistisch, Vater!_ Wenn du endlich erwachsen werden würdest, dann könntest du erkennen, dass ich dies alles für die Familie mache! Damit du und deine Schwester etwas erben könnt, deine Mutter sich in kultivierten Kreisen, die ihr zustehen, bewegen darf, ohne schief angesehen zu werden - du bist drauf und dran, alles in den Sand zu setzen!" Die zornige Stimme seines Vaters erfüllte mit ihrem Dröhnen den gesamten Raum. Cormac fragte sich, ob sie wohl auch hinaus drang, ihren Weg zu den Ohren der Reporter bahnte, die hergekommen waren wie Geier, die einen Leichnam umkreisten, um zu beweisen, dass er selbst es war, der die Familie ruinierte.

"Ein Teil der Familie wurde soeben beerdigt, Vater, und du zeigst dich wieder von deiner besten Seite. Dein Bruder ist tot und du tust so, als wäre das völlig nebensächlich!" Cormacs Hand fuhr durch seinen Lockenschopf und brachte die Ordnung seiner teuer bezahlten Frisur durcheinander, ohne dass er selbst es registrierte, doch die Augen des anderen Mannes folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen.

"_Er_ ist tot, aber wir Anderen leben noch. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum du jetzt dort hinausgehen und einige Interviews führen wirst, um deutlich zu machen, dass Onkel Tiberius nichts war als ein schwarzes Schaf, das schwächste Glied unserer Familie, die durch den heutigen Tag nur stärker wird!"

Cormac riss in ungläubigem Erstaunen die Augen auf. "Was? Aber das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" Es klang nicht annähernd so überzeugend, wie er sich gewünscht hatte. Sein Ausruf trat als verletztes Wimmern aus seinem Mund und wurden mit einer wegwerfenden Geste fort gewischt, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

"Vergiss niemals, Cormac, dass ich ganz genau weiß, was du im Ausland getrieben hast. Dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass Niemand außer mir davon erzählen kann." Nun sprach sein Vater leise, kaum hörbar, mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper. Sein alkoholisierter Atem streifte Cormacs Wange und ihm wurde übel, provoziert von einer lähmenden Furcht und einer entsetzlichen Erkenntnis.

"Du hast -", begann er, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn, indem er mit plötzlich leutseliger Miene, die auf seinem Gesicht seltsam unwirklich erschien, auf die Schulter schlug.

"Und nun gehen wir hinaus und vergessen dieses bekümmernde Gespräch. Du weißt jetzt, worauf es ankommt. Du wirst deine Freundin das nächste Mal mitbringen und jetzt, hinaus in die Welt und zu den Reportern!"

/

Auf dem Brennholzstapel neben einem Kamingeschirr aus Messing lag eine zusammengeknüllte Zeitung, die auf Seite 14 aufgeschlagen war und das Foto eines Mannes zeigte, der verhalten lächelte und den Kameras mit dem Blick auswich.

Würde man die Zeitung aus ihrem Grab hinausnehmen und glattstreichen, so könnte man verwundert feststellen, wieviel der _Tagesprophet_ von dem feinen Herrn hielt, seinen Charme und sein großes Herz anpries, als würden sie etwas verkaufen wollen.

"_Obwohl Onkel Tiberius das schwarze Schaf unserer ansonsten respektablen Familie war, wird er mir fehlen__._" An dieser Stelle dokumentierte ein halbmondförmiges Loch die Enttäuschung und den Zorn desjenigen, der diese Zeitung auf eine so zerstörerische Art entsorgen wollte, als habe sie ihn persönlich beleidigt.

Beinahe zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzt hob sich eine Textstelle von dem nahezu unversehrten Rest der Zeitung ab, die einige von Tiberius skandalösesten Geheimnisse auf Seite 30 versprach.

/

Einige Tage später saß Cormac an seinem Frühstückstisch und wollte gerade den Bodensatz aus der Kaffeekanne in seine leere Tasse kippen, als die erste Erinnerung seine Verteidigung durchbrach. Kraftlos ließ er sie mit einem dumpfen _Klonk_ auf der Wachstischdecke aufkommen und legte die Hand auf seine Schläfe.

_"Das machst du nicht wirklich, oder? Es ist komplett widerlich!" Die Hand des jungen Mannes zögerte trotz seiner harschen Worte keineswegs. Mit dem Esslöffel fischte er den Kaffeesatz aus der Kanne und klatschte sie auf das trockene Brötchen, während ein fröhliches Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellte und die kleinen Lachfältchen, die seine Augen säumten, vertieften. "Ich finde es weit widerlicher, nicht wach zu werden!"_ Und dann das Lachen. Es klang so unbekümmert, als wäre all dies nur ein Spiel.

Ein Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle und noch ehe er auf seine Faust beißen konnte, begann er zu weinen, wie er noch niemals geweint hatte, während er die umgestürzte Kaffeekanne anstarrte und die kleinen dunklen Körnchen, die alles lebendig werden ließen, das sein Vater getötet hatte. Das er getötet hatte.

Sein Oberkörper kippte vornüber, bis er die synthetische Kälte der Tischdecke an seinen Lippen fühlen konnte und rollte den Kopf auf die Seite, um auch seine Wange zu kühlen. Den Teller stieß er achtlos von sich. Jetzt erst wusste er zu deuten, warum er auf die Briefe, die er so sorgsam beschriftet hatte, mit einer Schrift wie ein Gemälde, nie eine Antwort erhalten hatte. Die Erkenntnis brach sich in seinen kraftlosen Gliedern schneller Bahn, als er jemals vermutet hätte.

Fast war ihm, als würde ihm das süße Parfüm, in das er das Briefpapier in einem Anflug von Albernheit getaucht hatte, umgeben. Eine Wolke aus vergangenen Träumen, die unausgesprochen in seinem Herzen wohnten und die nun ein bitteres Ende fanden und an einer Klippe aus Selbstvorwürfen, banalen Ängsten und zerstörerischen Anforderungen zerschellten.

Tränen verdunkelten die feine Seide seines hellbraunen Morgenrocks, als er sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht abwischte, aber er sah es nicht, denn der Entschluss, der wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper schoss und ihn dazu brachte, sich aufzurichten, trübte alles Andere.

Er sprang auf. Mit einem durchdringenden Knirschen kratzte der unscheinbare Holzstuhl über die hellen Bodenfliesen und hinterließ dunkle Schlieren. Seine Beine spürte er nicht beben, doch der Boden neigte sich ihm schnell entgegen, nur um sich dann doch wieder abzustoßen. Kurz hielt sich seine bebende Hand an dem geschliffenen Türrahmen fest. Cormac schloss die Augen, doch als sich das Gesicht mit dem sonnigen Grinsen aus der Dunkelheit seines Blickfeldes abzeichnete, öffnete er sie schnell wieder.

Die nackten Füße tapsten leise und zögerlich über das kalte Holzparkett, das im grauen Licht des anbrechenden Tages matschig-trüb schimmerte und fanden ihren Weg in den spartanisch eingerichteten Salon. Obwohl er noch immer höchst unsicher auf den Beinen war, nutzte er das viktorianische Kanapee, das in der Mitte des länglichen Raumes stand wie ein Thron für vergangene Könige nur, um sich einen Moment daran festzuhalten. Dann stieß er sich erneut ab und wankte, als wäre er betrunken, bis an das Ende des Zimmers zu einem Sekretär und brach schluchzend darauf zusammen.

Ein weiteres Mal musste er versuchen, sich zusammenzureißen, um seine Tränen nicht auf höchst klischeehafte Art und Weise auf den Briefbogen tropfen zu lassen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, die er erledigen musste. Nach einem letzten bebenden Seufzen biss er sich auf die Lippen, strich sich die Nässe von den geröteten Wangen und rollte den rechten Ärmel seines Morgenmantels hoch. Er hob die Feder, setzte sie an und begann mit wütenden Strichen zu schreiben, bis sein Gesicht blass wurde.

Als er ihn zur Kontrolle durchlas, kaute er auf seinem kleinen Finger herum, eine Angewohnheit, die ihn in Zeiten größter Anspannung überfiel und runzelte die Stirn, als er einen schwarzen Fingerabdruck auf dem Blatt bemerkte. Doch das Zittern seiner Hände verdeutlichte ihm die Zeit, die er bereits vergeudet hatte und ohne den Abdruck weiter zu beachten, signierte er den Bogen, steckte ihn in ein Kuvert und adressierte ihn an die Aurorenzentrale.

Ein zweites Blatt kritzelte er mit weit weniger Mühe um formschöne Buchstaben voll als zuvor. Selbst als seine Feder das Pergament durchstach und einen tiefen Riss durchzog, reagierte er nicht darauf. Dies war der Brief, den er vorher immer hatte schreiben wollen, ohne je den Mut zu finden. Eine grimmige Zufriedenheit lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er die anklagenden Worte an seinen Vater adressierte und beide Umschläge aufnahm.

Die Stimme zu einem zittrigen Bündel negativer Emotionen verschnürt, rief er nach seiner Eule und wartete darauf, ihre weit gespannten Flügel den Raum teilen zu sehen. In Wirklichkeit dauerte es keine zwei Minuten, bis der Waldkauz sich mit leise klickenden Krallen auf dem dunklen Marmor des Fenstersims niederließ, doch es erschien Cormac wie eine stundenlange Geduldsprobe.

Erst als er das drängende Gewicht der Briefe losgeworden war und er beobachtete, wie Meryl in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde, konnte er sich auf die Konsequenzen seines Tuns einlassen. Es würde ihn um Kopf und Kragen bringen, doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er das Richtige getan.

_Man kann einen Mörder nicht davonkommen lassen. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein_. Der echte Cormac erwachte in seinem Inneren, doch der Knoten aus Unbehaglichkeit, der die Krämpfe in seinen Gedärmen zu verschulden hatte, löste sich nicht. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und als er sich seinen Vater vorstellte, dessen rotes Gesicht ihn zwischen den blitzenden Kameras, die seinen Fall dokumentierten, ausmachte, presste er sich die Hand auf den Mund und eilte in den angrenzenden Raum.

Er schaffte es nicht bis zur Toilette und erbrach sich in der Badewanne, bis sein Magen nur noch Luft auswürgte und seine Hände sich auf dem kalten Porzellan entspannten. Trotz seines rasenden Herzens und der Schwäche, die seine Knochen vibrieren ließ, kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten, das Gesicht eines Mannes zu sehen, der _stolz_ auf sich sein konnte. Es war kalkweiß und von Bartstoppeln gesäumt, die auf der blassen Haut fast schwarz wirkten. Er sah aus wie ein Penner.

Cormac lächelte ein Lächeln, das sich von dem, das ihn heute heimgesucht hatte, nicht markanter hätte unterscheiden können. Eine schmerzliche, unechte Grimasse.

Mit einer unsicheren Hand beobachtete er in dem Glas des Spiegels, wie seine Hand sich unsicher vorwärts tastete, bis sie auf dem kalten Glas aufkam. Sie wanderte an den Rand des Spiegels, hakte sich in die erste Rille auf der Seite ein und öffnete den Schrank dahinter.

Den Atem angehalten, holte er eine in neuem Glanz erstrahlende Rasierklinge daraus hervor und versuchte, den Mut zu sammeln, den er brauchte, um das ständige Lügen im Dienste der Öffentlichkeit zu beenden. Den Mut oder die Feigheit.

Er führte die Klinge an den Hals.

To be continued.


	3. 03 Titel ist zu lang

**03 - Ein ernüchterndes Ende für einen Höhenflug**

Harry stand auf einem Hügel, dessen dunkle Wiese nass schimmerte und erholte sich gerade vom Apparieren, einer nach wie vor verhassten Art, zu verreisen. Klar und schmerzhaft strömte die kalte Herbstluft durch seine Lungen, doch nicht einmal sie konnte ihn vollends abkühlen. Er wusste mehr als dass er spürte, dass er wieder für Ginny und ihr gemeinsames Leben brannte. Die Hoffnung, die ihm leise auf trippelnden Schritten gefolgt war, hatte sich durch keine deprimierende Erfahrung abschrecken lassen und ihn entflammt.

Vor ihm, von Bäumen halb verdeckt, konnte er die heimeligen Lichter des Fuchsbaus in die Nacht strahlen sehen und es reizte ihn, einfach loszurennen wie ein Kind im Geschwindigkeitsrausch und Ginny um den Hals zu fallen. Seine Finger gruben sich vor mühseliger Beherrschung beinahe in den tiefen Ast eines Baumes, doch blieb er standhaft. Falls es ihm nicht gelingen sollte, einen gesetzten Eindruck zu erwecken, würde sie ihn wieder abweisen.

So setzte er langsam einen Fuß vor dem anderen auf dem rutschigen Gras ab und konzentrierte sich mit geballten Fäusten auf das windschiefe Haus, dem er sich stetig näherte. Aber als mit dem Kichern der Gartengnomen die gewohnte Geräuschkulisse wieder auflebte, begann sein Herz unruhig zu pochen und das Blut durch seine Ohren zu rauschen. Er betrat den matschigen Weg und konnte bereits die ersten Gummistiefel vor der Haustür liegen sehen, als ihn ein Knacken im Gebüsch zusammenfahren ließ. Hastig ließ er seine geübte Hand zum Gürtelbund schnellen und zog den Zauberstab daraus hervor.

Mit gezückter Waffe und dem aurorentypischen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck fuhr er herum, um sich notfalls zu verteidigen, doch im Licht, das aus dem Fenster der Wohnküche schien und den überwucherten Garten spärlich beleuchtete, fand er nichts Bedrohlicheres als den abweisenden Blick seines ältesten Kindes, James. Er kauerte hinter dem morschen Zaun und spähte durch eine Lücke, die großen braunen Augen weit aufgerissen angesichts des Zauberstabes, der direkt auf seine kleine Nase gerichtet war.

Erschrocken riss Harry seinen Arm zurück und trat stattdessen einen Schritt auf James zu, der jede seiner zögerlichen Bewegungen misstrauisch beäugte. Die Zurückhaltung seines Sohnes, der ihn vor der Trennung voller Elan begrüßte, wenn er von der Arbeit kam nach Hause kam, verletzte ihn und ließ ihn an seinem Vorhaben zweifeln. Mit bebenden Händen ließ er seinen Zauberstab in die Umhangtasche sinken und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme alt und müde.

"James - wie geht es dir?"

Der Junge sprang auf wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh, doch die geröteten Wangen, die zitternden Lippen und die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen des Kindes ließen den Zorn nach außen dringen. "Mom hat uns _verboten_, mit dir zu reden!" Unbeherrscht brachen die Worte aus ihm hervor. "Aber wenn ich nicht mit dir rede, kann ich dir gar nicht sagen, dass du ein schlechter und mieser und total gemeiner Vater bist!"

Ungläubig lauschte Harry seinem Kind und registrierte mit einem Mal, wie die Kälte des Abends durch seine nassen Schuhe und in seine Kopfhaut kroch und dass jedes Wort ihn traf wie damals, als er Severus Snape über seinen Vater sprechen hörte. Er biss mit größter Kraft die Zähne zusammen, sodass seine Wangen zu beben schienen, damit er hier, vor dem Fuchsbau und seinem Sohn, nicht anfing zu weinen. Ein Quietschen war zu hören und ein Lichtschein kroch bis zu seinen Füßen, doch er konnte nicht nachsehen, wer die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sein Körper war erstarrt.

Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich einen weisen, gönnerhaften Spruch einfallen zu lassen, damit James ihn nicht auch noch für einen Volltrottel hielt, aber so sehr er sich auch mühte, hörte er nur die Worte seines Kindes in seinem leeren Schädel nachhallen. Die sich leise nähernden Schritte taten ihr Übriges, ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Er schluckte trocken.

"Ich habe dir doch ausdrücklich verboten, mit ihm zu sprechen, James!" Der Junge zuckte wegen der Rüge zusammen und schaute erschrocken zum Haus. "Komm' sofort hier rein!"

Auch wenn Ginnys Tonfall ihn und seine Anwesenheit mit einer rigorosen Kälte quittierte, schien es ihm, als würde sein Herz plötzlich, angetrieben durch die Verzweiflung, umso schneller und kräftiger schlagen. Er sah, wie James davonrannte und wandte nun endlich den Kopf zu seiner Exfrau. Sie musterte ihn mit vor Zorn blitzenden Augen und mahlendem Kiefer, das Gesicht im Lichtschein so blass, dass ihre Sommersprossen klar und deutlich zu sehen war, trotz der Entfernung von mehr als drei Schritten, die sie zu ihm einhielt. Harry atmete tief und schnell ein, denn sie war schöner als jemals zuvor.

"Ginny - du hast dein Haar geschnitten. Es... Es... Ich arbeite nicht mehr als Auror." Er lächelte unsicher, doch ihr Mund verzog sich bloß zu einem schmalen Strich. "Hörst du nicht? Ich arbeite nicht mehr, weißt du? Jetzt kann alles wieder normal werden, wie du es dir gewünscht hast!" Harry spürte, dass es aus dem Ruder lief. Spätestens jetzt hätte sie seine Hand nehmen sollen.

Sie strich sich ihr kinnlanges Haar hinter ein Ohr. "Nein. Kann es nicht."

Er konnte es sehen, an ihren klaren braunen Augen, die ihn regungslos musterten, seine schlammigen Schuhe, mit denen er gerade durch den Wald gegangen war, die fleckige Hose, von der er nicht mehr wusste, wie lange er sie schon trug und den Bartschatten, den er sich noch nicht abrasiert hatte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn abweisen würde.

"Wieso? Wieso tust du mir das an? Du lässt mich nicht einmal mehr mit den Kindern sprechen!" Der verzweifelte Aufschrei, der aus ihm herausplatzte, klang nicht nach ihm, nach dem Harry, den er kannte und kaschierte seine wunde Seele bei Weitem nicht so gekonnt, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Das Bewusstsein über all das, was er verloren hatte, was er in diesem Moment verlor, ließ die Welt vor seinen Augen in Tränen verschwimmen.

Ginny sah in immer noch fest an, doch sie nahm eine rote Haarsträhne mit der manikürten Hand auf und begann, darauf herumzukauen. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr Harry, denn diese vertraute Geste schnitt noch tiefer in seine vor Kummer geplagte Seele.

"Hast du schon einmal überlegt, wie ich den Kindern denn deine Depressionen erklären soll? Vor allen Dingen, soviel, wie du trinkst, Harry! Glaubst du, du könntest sie beaufsichtigen? Ich kann sie dir nicht anvertrauen!", schrie sie plötzlich. Die nassgelutschte Haarsträhne glitt aus ihrem Mund und Harry konnte an der Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen sehen, dass auch sie litt. "Du hast jahrelang mir und den Kindern die Arbeit vorgezogen. Das ist es, was ich dir nicht verzeihen kann! Ich war es, die den Kindern erklären musste, warum der Urlaub in Amerika ausfällt, warum du nicht mehr mit ihnen spielst!" Nun glitt auch aus ihren Augenwinkeln eine Träne, doch sie wischte sie zornig fort. Die Makeupschlieren auf ihrer Nase bemerkte sie nicht.

"Aber ich arbeite jetzt nicht mehr - du würdest das nie wieder tun müssen. Bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance, Ginny!" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie wich zurück, näher an die Tür heran, die sie wieder trennen würde. Er blieb stehen und rang die Hände. "Außerdem, wenn du mich nicht verlassen hättest, hätte ich gar keine Depressionen und zu viel trinken würde ich auch nicht!"

Als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte, fielen Harry die Ohrringe auf, die er sie noch nie zuvor hatte tragen sehen. "Lüg' mich nicht an. Du warst schon lange, bevor wir geheiratet haben, depressiv. Du gibst mir nur neuerdings die Schuld dafür, das ist alles!"

"Wieso lässt du mich nicht beweisen, dass ich mich ändern kann und will?", entgegnete Harry, zum ersten Mal ärgerlich auf sie, die erbarmungslos über ihn richtete. Er ballte seine Fäuste und starrte auf die Schminke, die inzwischen unter den Tränen verlaufen war.

"Weil du schon eintausend Chancen hattest - und weit mehr. Weil du mich schon so oft vertröstet hast, dass ich die Nase voll von dir habe. Ich hasse deine selbstgerechte Art, ich hasse es, wie du durch das Leben gehst und alle Anderen für deine Fehler verantwortlich machst. Und ich hasse es, dass du dich an die ständige Aufmerksamkeit der Welt gewöhnt hast - früher warst du anders. Früher hast du dich noch unwohl gefühlt, wenn man dich beachtet hat und jetzt jammerst du bloß, wenn man es nicht tut!" Ihr Wutausbruch hatte ein tiefes Rosa ihre Wangen herauf kriechen lassen.

Harry versuchte, den Schmerz hinunterzuschlucken, an dem dicken Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei, doch er spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht verzerrte. Es war zu spät. "Dann... Dann werde ich wieder wie früher! Aber du musst mir dabei helfen -"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall werde ich dir helfen!", unterbrach sie ihn entschieden. "Der alte Harry Potter hat sich immer selbst geholfen. Schon allein das zeigt mir, dass du nur wieder lügst. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du die Kinder wieder belügst, mich und dann auch noch dich! Wir sind allein besser dran!"

Harrys trockene Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. "Allein! Ginny, ich glaube, diesmal bist du diejenige, die lügt!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte ihn an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. "Was soll bitte diese Unterstellung? Willst du mich jetzt auch noch für deine restlichen Fehler verantwortlich machen?"

Die Gewissheit, die seine Glieder lähmte, während seine Galle voll brodelndem Hass heiß zu blubbern begann, drängte heraus und Harry, der wusste, dass er verloren hatte, hielt sie nicht mehr zurück.

"Du hast einen neuen Freund. Soll ich dir gratulieren? Nicht einmal einen Monat hast du gebraucht - das ist ja wirklich ein _Notfall_ gewesen, nicht wahr?" Erst, als die Worte heraus waren, bemerkte er, dass sie vor Sarkasmus trieften.

"Das stimmt nicht. Wie - Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie sah ihn abwartend an, nach Außen hin scheinbar im Einklang mit sich selbst, doch Harry, der sie schon so lange kannte, wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Die Anspannung ihrer Wangen und das leichte Runzeln ihrer Nase verrieten ihre Nervosität.

Er wartete einen Augenblick ab, bis er sicher war, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. "Du hast dich geschminkt. Normalerweise tust du das nur an deinem Geburtstag - oder wenn wir ausgehen." Ginny schnaubte und er musste nicht nachfragen, um zu wissen, welcher Teil seiner Aussage sie empörte. Bevor sie ihn unterbrechen konnte, um ihm Vorwürfe bezüglich der Frequenz ihrer gemeinsamen abendlichen Vergnügungen auswärts zu machen, sprach er schnell weiter. "Und du hast eine neue Frisur. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Wann du zuletzt Schmuck getragen hast, weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr."

Sie schaute zu Boden und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, doch sie antwortete nicht. Während sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen gruben, als wollten sie ihn für sein Nachbohren strafen, fuhr er beinahe einfühlsam fort. "Wer ist es, der dich tröstet?" Hastig befeuchtete er seine rissigen trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze und spürte das Brennen an den aufgeplatzten Stellen bewusst, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Mit Sicherheit würde es wehtun, vielleicht mehr als das gesamte bisherige Gespräch, in dem er mehr hatte einstecken müssen als in seiner bisherigen Ehe, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er es wissen musste.

Langsam wanderte ihr Blick in sein Gesicht, doch die Entschiedenheit, die darin lag, war mitteilsamer als ihre Worte. "Das werde ich dir nie erzählen! Geh' jetzt - bitte, geh'."

"Nein, du musst es mir sagen!"

Aber sie schob ihre Hand unter den Ärmel ihres geblümten Kleides, das zu eng um ihren noch immer schlanken Körper lag, um für eine Mutter praktisch zu sein. "_Sofort_, Harry."

Bevor sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte, hatte er sich um seine eigene Achse gedreht und war disappariert.

/

Der Briefkasten hing genau zwischen dem Fenster, dessen Rollo Tag und Nacht zugezogen war und dem weitläufigen Balkon im ersten Stock des eleganten Hauses und reizte so manchen vorbeigehenden Muggel dazu, sich voller Verwunderung umzudrehen und genau hinzusehen. Meistens rieben sie sich bloß perplex die Schläfen oder blinzelten ein Paar mal, bevor sie weitergingen, doch heute Abend stießen sie ihre Partner und Freunde an, um dann in lautes Lachen auszubrechen.

Ein schmaler Brief ragte nun halb daraus hervor und flatterte in einem plötzlichen Windstoß, doch er steckte fest in der metallenen Klappe und wartete darauf, von seinem Empfänger entdeckt und geöffnet zu werden. Schlampig waren verschmierte Buchstaben darauf gekritzelt, die keinen Zweifel daran erkennen ließen, dass der Absender die frohe Botschaft von Harry Potters Kündigung noch nicht vernommen hatte.

_Harry Potter,_

_Aurorenzentrale_

__To be continued.


	4. 04 Ein ungemütlicher Gast

**04 - Ein ungemütlicher Gast**

Mit einem hellen, klingenden Scheppern fiel die Rasierklinge in das Waschbecken und verspritzte winzige rote Flecken auf dem sauberen Porzellan. Cormac blickte verzweifelt auf, bemerkte die zitternden Lippen seines Spiegelbildes und büßte die Kraft, die ihn angehalten hatte, sein Ziel zu erreichen mit einem Male ein. Er hielt den Beckenrand mit einer Hand fest umklammert, als er sich langsam zu Boden sinken ließ und rückwärts robbte, bis er die Kälte der Badewanne in seinem Rücken spürte. Dann lehnte er sich nach hinten, zog die Knie an und umklammerte sie mit seinen Armen.

"Das ist ein böser Traum", sprach er zu sich selbst, seine Stimme klang dumpf und kratzend. "Das _kann_ nur ein böser Traum sein." Das frohe Lachen von Edgar, das jetzt nur noch in seiner Erinnerung bestehen konnte, hallte ihm in den Ohren nach, bis es nicht mehr der einzige Klang war, der das Badezimmer erfüllte.

Das vielstimmige Vogelgezwitscher, das den kommenden Tag ankündigte, war sogar durch das geschlossene Fenster zu hören. Cormac erhob sich mühsam, mit vor Müdigkeit bebenden Gliedmaßen und stellte sich an das kleine quadratische Fenster. Mit dem Wissen, dass er jetzt noch nicht sterben würde, lehnte er die Stirn gegen das von Raureif bedeckte Glas und sah sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Sonnenaufgang an.

Als die Türklingel mit dem ihr eigenen quäkenden Störgeräusch schellte, begann sein Puls wieder vor Furcht zu rasen, doch er rührte sich nicht in der Hoffnung, der Besucher möge wieder verschwinden. Seine Finger umklammerten die Fensterbank so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Doch das Läuten wiederholte sich.

Cormac stieß seinen in Anspannung angehaltenen Atem durch die Nase aus und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Eingangstür des Hauses, konnte aber von seiner Position aus nur die Oberfläche des Vordaches sehen, auf dem sich am Tag zuvor Regenwasserpfützen angesammelt hatten.

Während er zögerlich jedes Glied seiner Hand einzeln von der weiß gestrichenen Fensterbank löste, betete er inständig, es möge nicht sein Vater sein, der seine Nachricht nun erhalten hatte und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte. Voller Furcht schlich er den dunklen Flur entlang, malte im Takt seiner Schritte einen Schatten an die weißen leeren Wände und als er die Wohnungstür erreichte, klingelte es ein drittes Mal. Er spähte durch den Türspion und erblickte eine dunkelrote Haarmähne. Es war seine Schwester Abigail. Erleichtert seufzte er auf und fuhr sich durch das Stirnhaar, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

"Du liebe Güte, Cormac! Was zum _Teufel_ hast du angestellt!" Die weit aufgerissenen mandelförmigen Augen der Frau schweiften über die dunklen Augenränder hinab bis zu der Schnittwunde an seinem Hals, die zwar nicht tief genug war, um ihm zu schaden, doch seine Absichten mehr als deutlich verriet.

Cormac kratzte sich verlegen an seinem stoppeligen Kinn, trat zur Seite, um die Dame einzulassen und antwortete: "Ich habe mich beim Rasieren geschnitten..."

Sie ging rasch an ihm vorbei, jeder Schritt, den sie mit ihren roten High Heels tat, verursachte ein dumpfes Klacken auf dem Parkett. Dabei ließ sie ihren skeptischen Blick keine Sekunde lang von seinem Gesicht fort durch den Raum schweifen. Ihre feine Nase kräuselte sich. "Igitt, hast du gebrochen oder so was? Hier stinkt es wirklich -"

Er zuckte zusammen. "Naja -"

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Mit einer drohenden Körperhaltung, die der ihres Vaters so glich, baute sie sich vor ihm auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bevor sie ihn unterbrach. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du mit deinem vermaledeiten Brief angestellt hast?"

Zögernd schaute Cormac in ihre vor Wut blitzenden blauen Augen. Kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, redete sie weiter.

"Unser alter Herr hat fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Du hast keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, oder?" Sie unterbrach sich kurz, doch wer Abigail kannte, wusste, dass sie nicht auf eine Antwort wartete. "Jetzt darf ich deinen Karren wieder aus dem Dreck ziehen. Du bist wirklich ein _Stümper_." Abigail schüttelte ihrer Haarpracht, wobei ihre funkelnden Ohrringe gegeneinander schlugen und klimperten.

"Abby -", begann er, doch sie hörte nicht und ging energischen Schrittes in die angrenzende Küche, in der festen Annahme, er würde ihr folgen. Das klack-klack-klack ihrer Schuhe glich dem Puckern seines Herzens und langsam begann eine ihm wohlbekannte Wut durch seine Speiseröhre zu brodeln. Eine Wut auf die gesamte Welt, vor allem doch auf seinen Vater und dessen Machenschaften, auf sich selbst, der er nie innegehalten und hinterfragt hatte, was er eigentlich tat und auf seine Schwester, stellvertretend für alle, die diesem Mann trotz besseren Wissens folgten.

Mit steifem Schritt ging er ihr hinterher, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und betrachtete sie. Abigail saß auf dem Küchenstuhl, als würde er ihr gehören und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihre Fingernägel, um sie zu säubern.

"Du solltest die Firma in den nächsten Wochen jedenfalls nicht betreten. Und lass' dich bloß nicht bei ihm blicken. Du weißt, dass er es nicht ertragen kann, kritisiert zu werden. Ich werde das in Ordnung bringen, aber das ist das letzte Mal, verstanden? Wenn du oder deine Hormone danach noch mal -"

"Abigail, hör' mir zu!", rief Cormac laut. Verdutzt und mit offen stehendem Mund sah sie ihn an. "Er hat Edgar umgebracht. Er hat mir gedroht und mir gesagt, dass er dafür gesorgt hat, dass niemand von ihm und mir erfährt. Er hat ihn um-ge-bracht! Das ist kein Scherz, Abby, das weißt du und so etwas ist unentschuldbar -" Cormac unterbrach sich selbst, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie sehr seine Eröffnung sie überrascht hatte. Ihr Blick war leicht glasig geworden und ihre Mundwinkel hingen schlaff herunter. Doch nach kurzer Zeit schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.

"Ihm und dir? _Ihm und dir_? Meine - Du hättest mir etwas sagen müssen!" Ihre Stimme klang noch quäkiger als sonst.

"Was hätte das geändert, Abby?" Cormacs Wut war verpufft und einer Müdigkeit gewichen, die ihm bewusst machte, wie alt er inzwischen war und wie schnell die Jahre an ihm vorübergeflogen waren. Kraftlos ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und stützte die Stirn auf seine Hände. "Was zum Teufel hätte das geändert?"

Abigail schwieg eine lange Zeit. Als ihr Bruder zu weinen begann, erhob sie sich leise und ging. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um, als hätte sie etwas vergessen. "Cormac, du weißt, dass Dad alles nur tut, um uns zu beschützen. Es stimmt, du musst dir eine Freundin suchen, heiraten, Kinder bekommen. Und wenn du... du weißt schon. Wenn du eine Affäre hast, dann musst du versuchen, diskreter zu sein. Bring' dich selbst in Ordnung, fahr in Urlaub. Ich werde hier alles klären." Ihre Stimme war leise und angenehm, aber der Kontrast zu den Worten, die sie sprach, hätte nicht größer sein können.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, stürmte Cormac erneut in das Badezimmer.

/

In dem fürstlich eingerichteten Büro des Abteilungsleiters Gawain Robards schwelte eine verkohlte Akte im Kamin. Die Aufschrift _Earnest McLaggen_ war noch gut lesbar, doch der Mann, der vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging, schleuderte manchmal mit seinem Zauberstab einen glühende Feuerkugel in den Kamin, die oft verfehlte. Er murmelte in seinen bebenden Walrossbart und gestikulierte dabei in wilder Manie, obwohl außer ihm niemand im Zimmer war.

Der Kamin, breit genug, um bequem zu dritt darin zu reisen, wurde von großen Rußflecken verunziert, die sich bis zu den Fotos auf seiner Ablage empor rankten wie die Fußabdrücke einer riesigen Katze. Mit einem Zischen explodierte der nächste schlecht gezielte Feuerball an dem geziegelten Mauerwerk des Kamins, gefolgt von einem nervösen Fluchen.

Der ehrenwerte Mr. Robards versuchte es erneut, doch diesmal blieb er dabei stehen. Er traf und die Akte ging in Flammen auf.

/

Nachdem er das Erbrochene mit einem geflüsterten _Ratzeputz_ und einem demotivierten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte verschwinden lassen, ging er in seinen Salon und ließ sich mit dem Hintern auf sein Kanapee sacken. Ein knirschendes Geräusch wie Schritte im Schnee ertönte und Staub wirbelte auf, sodass Cormac erstickt hustete. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an den erbärmlichen Zustand seiner Wohnung zu verschwenden, legte er sich so bequem es ihm möglich war nieder und ließ die Knie am Rand des Sofas hinab baumeln, während er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie er weiterleben sollte.

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln im Gesicht ließ er den Film, der vor seinen Augen ablief, immer wieder Revue passieren. Sein Vater saß auf einem kunstvoll verzierten Thron und musterte mit herrischem Blick das Volk, ganz so, wie er es sich seit seinen jungen Jahren erträumen musste. Seine Mutter saß neben ihm mit zusammengepressten Lippen und so blass und farblos wie immer, leicht zu übersehen. Abigail, seine Schwester, scherzte und lachte und füllte die Tafel mit Leben, als sei es ein Leichtes, sich selbst zu verleugnen. Er selbst stand fernab mit einem Gefühl der endlosen Erleichterung im Bauch, seine Hände in einen Wandteppich verkrallt, der das Wappen, das sein Vater schon immer für die Familie wollte, trug. Ein kitschigere Assoziation zu altem Adel war ihm nicht eingefallen und umso leichter konnte er sich selbst dafür verachten, dass es ihm nicht gelang, sich von dieser Familie zu lösen, obwohl er nichts lieber wollte als das.

Erneut klingelte es. Cormac, der eine seiner braunen Locken immer wieder um seinen Finger wickelte, schreckte zusammen und riss sich dabei ein paar Haare aus. Diesmal fiel es ihm leichter, die Tür zu öffnen, denn die Angst war einer stillen Leere gewichen und die bleierne Müdigkeit erfüllte jede Zelle seines Körpers. In dem festen Glauben, seine Schwester käme zurück, um ihm Neuigkeiten zu bringen, bemühte er nicht einmal mehr den Spion. Doch der Mann, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf seiner Fußmatte stand und die Hände in den Taschen seines ausgefransten Umhangs vergraben hatte, machte ihm seinen Irrtum rasch deutlich.

Nur einen Herzschlag lang zögerten beide, dann riss Harry Potter seinen Blick nach oben und fixierte Cormac, der den Türknauf umklammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. "McLaggen." Potter nickte zur Begrüßung, ehe er einen Schritt nach vorn trat. Doch als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Cormac sich nicht bewegte, blieb er erneut stehen und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Du siehst wirklich beschissen aus", stellte er fest, als würde er das Wetter kommentieren.

Cormacs Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Das musst du gerade sagen, Potter! Hast du mal in den Spiegel gesehen, he? Was willst du überhaupt hier?" Seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so fest und gebieterisch, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, doch sie bewirkte, dass Potter verlegen mit seiner Hand in die schwarzen Härchen seines Nackens fuhr. Die andere Hand ließ er in seinen Umhang wandern und holte den Brief, den Cormac sofort erkannte, hervor. Die schwarzen, schrägen Tuschebuchstaben sprangen ihm förmlich entgegen. Harry Potter, Aurorenzentrale.

Er atmete tief ein, ehe er genau wie einige Stunden zuvor zur Seite trat, um seinen Gast einzulassen. Wortlos ging er in den Salon und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen, deutete mit ausladender Handbewegung auf die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kaffeetisch und vergrub schweigend den Kopf in den Händen.

Dankbar blickte er in die Schwärze und wünschte sich, er hätte zumindest zwei Stunden schlafen können. Ein nervöses Räuspern durchbrach die Stille und Cormac hätte am Liebsten die Augen verdreht.

"Potter, von allen möglichen Auroren, die den Fall hätten übernehmen können, schickst du ausgerechnet dich selbst her?", stieß er entnervt hervor, ohne aufzusehen. Voller Zufriedenheit registrierte er die Selbstsicherheit, die ihn überflutete, sobald er mit Personen zusammen war, die noch nervöser waren als er. Es war fast wie in seiner Schulzeit. Ein schwaches Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln.

Er vernahm das Rascheln von Papier von der anderen Seite des Tisches her und als Cormac schon glaubte, Potter in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben, zischte er: "Sollte der Brief nur ein Scherz sein? Wenn nein, würde ich dir empfehlen, die Sache etwas ernster zu nehmen!"

Cormac zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Potter saß in einem lindgrünen Ungetüm von Plüschsessel, hatte die Hände in den Armlehnen verkrallt und funkelte ihn an. Als er erneut zu sprechen begann, ohne auf Cormacs Antwort zu warten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich beide weiterentwickelt hatten.

"Auf Mord steht noch immer eine lebenslange Haftstrafe - und das ist gerecht und verdient. In deinem Brief schreibst du, dass dir das Opfer am Herzen lag und dass du die gerechte Strafe forderst." Er sprach sachlich, doch seine verkrampften, zitternden Hände verrieten seine unterdrückte Wut. "Dabei gibt es nur zwei Probleme. Ich bin nicht länger Auror. Und der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale ist fest entschlossen, jegliche Hinweise, Beweise und Zeugenaussagen in diesem Fall zu ignorieren."

Vor den Kopf geschlagen sprang Cormac in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Füße. „Nein!", rief er. „Das kann nicht sein - Ist es wegen unserer Schulzeit?" Er begann, vor dem Tisch auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass gerade du etwas dagegen unternehmen würdest -"

„Hast du mir gerade überhaupt zugehört? Ich bin suspendiert! Und wenn du mir nicht gerade sagen kannst, wie man die Leute erpresst und beeinflusst, ohne den Imperiusfluch anzuwenden, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen!" Harry Potters Stimme bebte vor Wut, doch Cormac hielt während der Tirade erstaunt inne.

„Suspendiert? _Harry Potter und suspendiert?_ Wenn das stimmt, dann weiß ich nichts über das Ministerium", schloss er nachdenklich und kratzte an der Blutkruste an seinem Hals herum.

Das änderte die Lage.

_To be continued._


	5. Eine alberne Vorstellung

Harry stand in dem kargen Flur, in dem nicht ein Bild die Wand bedeckte und der akute Mangel an Farbe für eine anhaltende Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken sorgte. Cormac lehnte in seinem zerknitterten Bademantel an dem Türrahmen der Küche, durch den Harry verchromte Oberflächen vor Sauberkeit blitzen sah. Die Arme hingen schlaff an seiner hageren Gestalt hinab und seine Augen waren geschlossen, als würde ihn die Müdigkeit bald übermannen.

Verlegen massierte Harry seinen Nacken, der reinste Hitze ausstrahlte und trat von einem Bein auf das Andere, während er sich einen Grund überlegte, nicht gehen zu müssen. Die Aussicht auf Rons stummes Mitleid und Hermines Sorge um ihn lähmte seine Füße ebenso sehr wie die Einsamkeit, die ihn in seinem Haus erwartete. Die Abwesenheit jeglichen Lebens hatte ihn in seinen Nächten wachliegen lassen, mit aufgerissenen Augen gen Zimmerdecke starrend. Um seinen Alptraum zu leben musste er nicht schlafen gehen, seitdem er die Hoffnung auf seine Kinder verloren hatte, längst nicht mehr.

Er nahm seine Brille von der inzwischen rutschigen Nase und schrubbte mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers die quadratischen Gläser ab, darauf hoffend, ihm möge etwas einfallen, das nicht so kindlich und peinlich klang wie: "Bitte, ich will nicht allein nach Hause!", doch alles, was er erreichte, war, dass Cormac durch die quietschenden Geräusche auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

"Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?" Seine Stimme war träge und rau und seine braunen Augen glitten unfokussiert über Harry hinweg, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal zufielen.

Ich fürchte mich vor der Einsamkeit meines Hauses und will nicht, dass du mich rauswirfst, hallte es durch Harrys Kopf, doch er konnte gerade noch verhindern, etwas in dieser Art auszusprechen. Seine Zähne kauten auf seiner Wange, als er die Brille wieder auf die Nase schob und noch ehe er die Hände ringen und die Haare raufen konnte, sprach McLaggen weiter.

„Wie kam es zu deiner Suspendierung?" Eine leicht wahrnehmbare Anspannung in seiner Stimme verriet dem aufmerksamen Beobachter, dass echtes Interesse mitschwang und seiner vermeintlich völlig unbetroffenen Haltung widersprach. Harrys Augenbraue wölbte sich in die Höhe und warf zierliche Falten auf seine Stirn, doch McLaggen hielt die Augen geschlossen, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen - was es auch nicht tat.

„Private Angelegenheiten", antwortete Harry knapp und ballte die Fäuste. Er hatte lange durchgehalten, war die meiste Zeit über höflich geblieben und hatte nichts persönlich genommen, doch seine Professionalität bröckelte sichtlich. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, fest entschlossen, seine Schwierigkeiten mit Ginny und den Kindern auf keinen Fall hier in diesem Flur, dem jede persönliche Note abging, zu erläutern. Nicht in diesem Leben.

McLaggen schwieg und strafte Harry mit Nichtachtung. Eine seiner Hände begann, die Wand hinter sich zu streicheln, eine entnervende Bewegung, die tief in Harrys Glieder kroch und sich wie eine schwere Decke auf seinen Brustkorb legte. Die Kreise, die die Hand zog, wurden weiter und Harrys Zähne begannen zu Knirschen unter dem Hochdruck, mit dem sein Kiefer sie zusammenpresste. Die Beherrschung kostete ihn alles, was noch übrig war und Schweißperlen sammelten sich in seinen Schläfen, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis -

Noch bevor Harry ihn anfahren konnte, schoben sich McLaggens Wangen für ein süffisantes Lächeln nach oben. „Private Angelegenheiten, soso. Ich gehe davon aus, die haben etwas mit deiner Scheidung zu tun, über die der Tagesprophet lang und breit berichtet hat - vor nicht ganz zwei Monaten. Hast deiner Frau - pardon, Exfrau - ein bisschen zu selten den Hintern getätschelt und jetzt ist der Held gefallen, nicht wahr?"

Als er die Respektlosigkeit wahrnahm, mit denen seine eigenen Schwierigkeiten vor ihm ausgebreitet wurden, den ätzenden Tonfall und den herausfordernden Blick von McLaggen, mit dem er jede der von ihm ausgelösten Regungen verfolgte, ohne zu blinzeln, stockte Harry der Atem. Er wollte ihn richtigstellen („Es war nicht nur das, bei Weitem nicht -") oder ihm gleich mit seinen Fäusten dieses selbstsichere Lächeln aus dem Gesicht prügeln und ihm seine gerade formschöne Nase brechen, aber die gemeine, grausame Art, auf die Schwachstellen des Anderen einzuschlagen, war wie ein Samen, der in seinem Magen Wurzeln schlug und die Überzeugung in seine Organe pflanzte, niemals wieder jemanden zu treffen, der so - so abscheulich und -

„Wahrscheinlich ähnlich privat wie diese Wunde an deinem Hals. Beim Rasieren geschnitten, was?" McLaggens Grinsen verblasste und wie in Zeitlupe nahm Harry wahr, wie ein glänzender Schneidezahn sich in die Unterlippe presste, sich der Kiefer anspannte und die Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. „Noch offensichtlicher kann man es nicht darstellen."

„Du schmieriger, windiger Flubberwurm! Du -" Die Wangen färbten sich vor Empörung scharlachrot und jetzt, zum ersten Mal, seit Harry ihm an diesem Tag gegenübergestanden hatte, wirkte er einigermaßen echt, unverfälscht und lebendig, als hätte es von Anfang an nur jemanden gebraucht, der ihn herausfordert und ihn, seine selbstgerechte Art und seine Angst vor dem eigenen Vater nicht verkannte und an den Pranger stellte.

„Willst du deine Wut über diese korrupte, geschmierte Welt jetzt an mir auslassen - dem Einzigen, dem es ähnlich ergeht wie dir?" Grimmig dreinschauend verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte sich gehen und von seinen Gefühlen überwältigen lassen, und das bei einem nahezu völlig Fremden, was jedem nur möglichen eingeübten Fall seiner Ausbildung widersprach. Er nahm seufzend die moderne Brille ab und legte seine kühlen Finger über seine Augenlider, musste sich daran erinnern, dass er derzeit weder Verbrecher verhaftete, noch schattenhafte Verdächtige vernahm - und dass er es allem Anschein nach auch nie wieder tun würde.

Nachdem er eine längere Zeit auf eine Antwort warten musste, linste er an seinen Fingern vorbei und fand Cormac höchst angespannt vor, den Körper gegen die Wand gepresst, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Boden starrte, beinahe so, als habe er auf dem Parkett etwas verloren, das er jetzt nicht mehr finden konnte. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Locken und ging, ohne noch einmal aufzublicken, an Harry vorbei in das Wohnzimmer, wo er schlurfenden Schrittes herumtrottete.

Harry trat unsicher von einem Bein auf das Andere, traute sich weder, ihm zu folgen, noch endlich zu verschwinden, aus der Haustür hinaus in den Regen zu tauchen, den er gegen die Fenster prasseln hörte und diese Höllenwoche hinter sich zu lassen.

Ein langgezogenes Knarren drang aus dem angrenzenden Raum, dann das Schlagen einer Schranktür und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob McLaggen jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte und ihn mit einer Vase, einem Pokal oder was auch immer er in einem Schrank aufbewahrte, erschlagen würde - und ob es ihn stören würde, wenn das der Fall sein sollte.

Noch ehe er eine Antwort fand, streckte McLaggen seinen Kopf in den Flur und schwang eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey vor Harrys Nase hin und her. Verblüfft starrte Harry auf das braune Glas, lauschte dem Gluckern und dem Schnauben seines Gastgebers und fragte sich, was das nun wieder sollte.

„Bist immer noch nicht der Schnellste, was, Potter?" In McLaggens Blick lagen Zweifel, aber seine Stimme verriet die Belustigung, die ihm Harrys Begriffsstutzigkeit bereitete. „Komm' schon, ich habe eine Heizung, Gläser und genug von diesen Flaschen, die sie auf den Galaabenden an Gäste verschenken."

Harry rümpfte die Nase und murrte. „Von deinen Stimmungsumschwüngen bekommt man ja ein Schleudertrauma." Fast wie von selbst richteten seine Hände die Brille. Er deutete auf die Flasche und dann auf sich. „Bist du sicher?"

McLaggen verdrehte die Augen und schlurfte wortlos wieder in das Wohnzimmer und Harry hielt kurz den Atem an, um sich bewusst zu machen, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, seinem Alptraum für eine Weile zu entgehen und seine Bedenken bezüglich McLaggens Einladung herunterzuschlucken. Welche Motive er dafür auch haben mochte, er würde sie ignorieren, bis sie ihm ins Gesicht sprangen.

Zögernd folgte er ihm in den trotz des Tageslichts, das durch die großen Fenster fiel, düsteren Raum und als er McLaggen fand, lachte er überrascht auf, denn er hatte nicht gelogen. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, vor einem weiß gestrichenen Heizkörper, den er mit dem Zauberstab antippte, neben sich die Flasche und zwei Sektgläser.

Auf dem Weg zu der Heizung erhaschte er einen Blick nach draußen auf die unwirtliche Herbstlandschaft und fröstelte unwillkürlich. Die pudrigen grauen Wolken trieben rasch zusammen und verdunkelten den kalten Schein der Nachmittagssonne. Erleichtert, nicht unterwegs sein zu müssen, ließ er sich am anderen Ende der Heizung nieder, neben der fest verschlossenen Balkontür und in dem Moment begann es hinter Harry zu rauschen.

„Nicht mehr lange und dieses verdammte Ding wird richtig warm", versprach McLaggen und schraubte den Verschluss der Flasche mit einem sandigen Knirschen auf, füllte die feinen Gläser bis zum Rand mit Whiskey, der honiggolden im Schatten zwischen den Beiden schimmerte.

„Nun bleibt nur noch die Frage, warum ein Zauberer auf Muggelheizkörper setzt", murmelte Harry leise, nahm behutsam eines der Gläser auf und trank einen kleinen Schluck ab, um nichts zu verschütten. Der samtige Geschmack explodierte mit einer Schärfe in seinem Mund, dass er ihn schnell herunterschlucken musste, um ihn beim Husten nicht auszuspucken.

McLaggen beobachtete Harrys Hustenanfall mit einem diebischen Grinsen. „Und ferner stellt sich die Frage, warum ein Zauberer, der vom Schicksal so derbe verprügelt wurde wie du - einen guten Feuerwhiskey nicht zu schätzen weiß." Mit einer blasierten Miene, die ihm gut stand und durchaus glaubhaft wirkte, nahm er selbst einen Schluck, gurgelte ohne jeden Anstand und grinste erneut.

„Arsch!", entfuhr es Harry, der zwischen zwei tiefen Atemzügen keuchend Luft holte und dann, als sich die Wärme in seinem Magen ausbreitete, unvermittelt lachen musste. Es war ein Lachen, das aus ihm herausbrach, haltlos, nur, um sich in der Realtität schnell wieder zu verlieren.

McLaggen räusperte sich umständlich. „Du musst im Leben wirklich schlechte Karten gehabt haben, wenn du so wenig davon hälst, eine gewisse Höflichkeit beizubehalten. ‚Arsch' ist doch wirklich kein adäquater Kosename für jemanden, der einem Wärme und Alkohol spendiert." In einem Anflug situativer Dramatik griff er sich an sein Herz und schloss die Augen.

Harry kratzte sich an der Wange, ratlos, wie er reagieren sollte, aber weil McLaggen ihm die Schulter boxte (zweifellos ein wenig kräftiger, als Ron es getan hätte), überwand er die oberflächliche Mauer, die zu errichten ihn sein Beruf gelehrt hatte und lächelte ebenfalls. „Sir von Arsch, wie du meinst."

Eine interessante Röte breitete sich auf den Wangenknochen seines Gastgebers aus, als er sich ein kleines Stück vorlehnte und ihm die Hand reichte. „Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen, Herr Narbengesicht." Erheitert von dem Alkohol und der albernen Stimmung ergriff Harry die ihm dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie schwungvoll. „Ihre Gesellschaft ist durchaus angenehm - mehr als erwartet", setzte Cormac noch eins drauf und brachte Harry mit dem geschwollenen Tonfall zum Lachen.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und spürte nun nur noch die Wärme, die seine Speiseröhre nach unten quoll und lehnte sich dankbar nach hinten, gegen die Heizung, die wie ein erhitzter Fels in der Brandung gegen seinen Rücken bollerte. Obwohl ihm leicht schwindelig wurde, lächelte er weiterhin, die Gedanken überlagert von dem Sturm, der durch die Ritzen der Fenster und Türen pfiff, und der seichten, neckenden Unterhaltung mit Cormac McLaggen, dem er viel zu schnell verziehen hatte.

Der Alkohol hatte sich so klebrig und sämig in den Ritzen seines Verstandes breit gemacht, dass er den Stimmungswechsel, der von seinem Gastgeber ausging, zunächst kaum wahrnahm, doch als er zu sprechen begann, war es, als wäre Harry kopfüber in Eiswasser getaucht.

„Meine Schwester war heute hier - um mir zu sagen, dass sie das, was ich mit dem Brief an meinen Vater und der Aussage an dich angerichtet habe, wieder geradebiegen wird. Sie möchte meinen Vater, diesen verfluchten Mörder, dazu bringen, mir zu verzeihen, dass ich seine Verbrechen öffentlich gemacht habe!" Er stockte kurz und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Harry saß überrumpelt, in der gleichen bequemen Position gegen die Heizung gelehnt und starrte zu der zusammengekrümmten Gestalt neben sich herüber.

„Ich wollte meinem Leben zwar auch aus Angst ein Ende setzen, aber… Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich nie werde befreien können aus dieser Familie! Jahrelang habe ich für ihn gearbeitet, ich war auf Reisen und habe Projekte aus dem Boden gestampft, Spenden hier und da organisiert, damit diese Familie mal ein Wappen bekommt - und Edgar - er war der Einzige, der mir so etwas wie Hoffnung gegeben hat, einmal selbst zu leben." Er schniefte und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, sah sich blinzelnd in dem unpersönlichen Salon um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast in deinem Brief gesagt, derjenige, den dein Vater ermordet hat, war dein Freund -" begann Harry mit rauer Stimme. Es war, als wäre eine Theaterkulisse in sich zusammengefallen und sie beide, Hauptdarsteller, müssten nun vor der Realtität improvisieren, mit allem, was sie hatten.

Cormac wandte ihm den Kopf zu und Harry hatte fast erwartet, Tränen vorzufinden, nach unten gezogene Mundwinkel oder kummervoll gerunzelte Augenbrauen, deswegen traf ihn die Leere, die ihm entgegenschlug, umso mehr.

„Das mit Edgar und mir ist lange vorbei - ich habe ihn als Menschen geschätzt, er hat die Illusion von Liebe, die ich mir gemacht habe, bestätigt, aber er hat sich neu verliebt. Das war vor über vier Jahren." Harry strich sich unwillkürlich über die ihm fröstelnden Arme. „Ich wusste, dass mein Vater nicht immer sauber arbeitet, aber dass er derart skrupellos ist - eine beendete Beziehung, die ihn nicht einmal persönlich betrifft - ich kann kaum atmen, wenn ich daran denke.

Bitte, hilf mir!"


	6. Spuren in Stein

Zart und fragil waren die Äderchen unter Cormacs geschlossenen Augen, rot verästelt bis hin zu seiner Wange, eine perfekte Imitation der Blitze, die sich in der letzten Gewitternacht in den düsteren Himmel gemalt hatten. Ihr Kontrast auf dem bleichen Gesicht ließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in Harrys Eingeweide kriechen wie eine fette Made, langsam und und eine ätzende Schicht Ungewissheit zurücklassend, die ihn innerlich auflösen würde.

Die brennende Hitze, die von Cormacs Hand ausging, nur Zentimeter von der Harrys entfernt, glitt seinen Arm hinauf und hinterließ eine flirrende Spur aus Nervosität auf seinem Schlüsselbein bis hoch zu seinen Wangen. Sie schlängelte sich langsam durch seine Poren in die Stirn hinein und vereinigte sich mit dem rasenden Kopfschmerz und seine Gedanken wirbelten unfokussiert umher wie einzelne Flocken in einem Schneesturm und doch kehrten sie immer wieder zurück zu Cormacs Krähenfüßen, zu der kleinen Kuhle unter seinem Hals und noch weiter herunter. Er war noch immer betrunken und wieso schlief dieser Mistkerl einfach und brachte seinen verrutschten Bademantel nicht in Ordnung, wie konnte er erwarten -

Die Türglocke läutete, laut, so laut, dass Harry ertappt zusammenfuhr und das Puckern in seinem Schädel schmerzhaft anschwoll. Mit zitternden Händen rückte er seine Brille gerade und stemmte sich an dem kalten Heizkörper hoch, ganz langsam, aber trotzdem wurde ihm übel und die Säure kroch brennend in seinen Hals hinauf. Unsicher auf den zitternden Beinen tapste er vorwärts, tastete sich in dem düsteren Raum an Sesseln und Schränken vorbei zum Flur, wo eisige Luft seine Lungen füllte, unangenehm brennend.

Beinahe fiel er gegen die Haustür und als er sein Auge an den Türspion presste, griff die Kälte auch auf seine fiebrigen Wangen über. Die roten Locken der Frau, das einzige, das er in der begrenzten Sicht nach draußen erkennen konnte, ließen seinen Puls reißende Panik durch seine Adern schnellen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es nicht Ginny sein konnte. Fahrig griff er in sein Haar, versuchte, es in Ordnung zu bringen, bevor er nach der Klinke griff und die Tür öffnete und einen weiteren Schwall kühle Luft, geschwängert von dem Duft des Regens, hereinließ.

Die braunen Augen der Frau weiteten sich überrascht, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, jeder Finger bestückt mit einem glänzenden Goldring. Zögernd ergriff er sie und die klauenartigen Fingernägel zwickten in sein Fleisch, aber er stand still, als wäre er festgewachsen und ehe er seine verknoteten Gedanken entwirren konnte, begann sie zu sprechen.

"Harry Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre - ich bin Abigail, Cormacs Schwester und es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn er mich erwähnt hätte." Sie kicherte wenig damenhaft und verdrehte die Augen und Harry konnte sich gerade zurückhalten, es ihr gleichzutun. "Ich nehme an, dass du hier bist, um Vater zu Fall zu bringen, aber ich kann dir versichern, die Möglichkeiten sind begrenzt." Ihr Mund zog sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und der Druck ihrer Hand erhöhte sich und Harry wollte nichts mehr als schnell zu verschwinden, tausende von Meilen zwischen sich und dieses falsche Gör zu bringen, deren schrille Stimme sich tief in seinen Gehörgang grub, gewaltsam, und sein Hirn mit ihrem Nachhall zum bersten brachte.

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur und ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, bevor sich ihr Gesicht verzog und sich tiefe Krater in ihrer Stirn auftaten. "Ihr könntet hier ruhig mal lüften! Normale Menschen brauchen saubere Luft zum atmen und hier stinkt es dermaßen nach Alkohol, dass ich mich wundern muss, es nicht schon vor der Tür gerochen zu haben", rief sie und wischte sich ein paar Make-Up-Brocken von der Nase.

Während sie sprach, kämpfte Harry gegen eine Welle der Übelkeit an, die durch ihn hindurchgluckerte und fest entschlossen presste er seinen Kiefer aufeinander und versuchte, an dieser Frau vorbeizusehen und sich vorzustellen, wie er ihr mit dem Schuhlöffel, der sich schmerzhaft in seine Ferse bohrte, die Augen ausstach. Sein Augenlid zuckte unkontrolliert im Takt seines grummelnden Magens und er stand kurz davor, sie zu unterbrechen und sie zu fragen, was sie sich einbildet, hier hereinzuplatzen und von ihrem Mördervater zu sprechen, als wäre es nichts und er krallte beide Hände in seine Oberschenkel, aber der Drang war stärker und beinahe -

"Was soll dieser Radau?", fluchte Cormac und Harry schreckte zusammen. Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Nicht bemerkt, wie die Hitze zu ihm hingetragen wurde, auf Cormacs schwachen Beinen in den Flur schlurfend, aber jetzt war sie da und er schluckte trocken und trat einen Schritt nach hinten, um ihr zu entgehen, doch sie war überall und legte sich wie ein feuerroter Schutzschild auf seine herumwirbelnden Gedanken.

Abigail verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und ließ ihren Blick wie ein geübter Auror an Cormacs Körper hinabhuschen, prüfend, und blieb an dem entblößten Bauchnabel hängen, unter dem die lockeren Schlingen des Gürtels wie hellbraune Lianen hinabbaumelten.

"Ich bin gekommen, um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich deinen Vater bequatscht habe, dir noch eine Chance zu geben - und er wird dir verzeihen." Plötzlich klang ihre Stimme messerscharf und klar und die angespannte Furcht kroch Harry kalt den Rücken hinab. Obwohl er jedes Wort verstand, konnte sein vernebelter Verstand nicht folgen und er versuchte, die Enge in seiner Brust wegzuatmen, erfolglos, und unvermittelt nahm ihr Blick ihn gefangen, taxierte sein erhitztes Gesicht und folgte einer Schweißperle seine Schläfe hinab.

"Schick' ihn nach Hause", ihr Kinn ruckte nach vorn in Harrys Richtung, "und mach' dich ein bisschen präsentabel. Vater erwartet dich, um bei der Eröffnung einer karitativen Stiftung ein blasiertes Gesicht vor dir herzutragen und von der Ehre zu salbadern, mit Hilfe deiner Familie Gutes tun zu können." Nur eine Sekunde lang kräuselten sich ihre Mundwinkel süffisant, doch sofort entspannte sich ihre Miene erneut wie eine Tagesdecke, die hastig glattgestrichen wurde.

Bebend grub sich Cormacs Hand in seinen Unterarm, klammernd. "Verschwinde!", zischte er ihr entgegen und feine Spucketröpfchen nieselten zu Boden und als sie sich höhnisch schnaubend umdrehte und klackernd davonstöckelte, nahm sie die Anspannung mit sich fort.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort und die Zeit dehnte sich aus wie ein Gummiband, das leise bröckelnd einriss, als Cormac sich umwandte und Harry mit herunterhängenden Mundwinkeln ansah. "Sie tut offensichtlich so, als könnte ich einfach aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen, was dieser Widerling getan hat. Als könnte ich irgendwie -" Müde rieb er über seine bleichen Wangen und starrte in die Leere.

"Und wenn -" Harrys Stimme versagte knisternd an der Nähe, die zwischen ihnen vorherrschte, die wie versengender Rauch alles in ihm lahmlegte und elektrisch zwickende Schauer zwischen seinen Rippen hindurchschwappen ließ. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Cormac ihn gehört hatte, er sah nicht auf und zwirbelte verdrossen eine Locke um seinen Finger und noch bevor Harry auch nur die Hand heben konnte, um ihn anzutippen oder eine reinzuhauen oder irgendetwas in der Art, torkelte Cormac auf ihn zu und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, so nah, plötzlich so nah, dass kaum mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Harry schluckte trocken, spröde das Scherbenmeer in seinem Hals herunter, während der fremde Atem seine Nackenhärchen teilte und die Welt einen wilden Tanz begann, in dem er keinen Halt finden konnte, auch nicht, als er die Augen schloss und das Blut durch seine Lider hindurchrauschen sah.

Erhitzt von dem Atem, der eine Gänsehaut auf seine Wange hauchte, sah er nicht, wie sich der Boden ihm entgegenwölbte und dann waren da Hände, die sich in seine Schultern krallten und ihn gegen die Wand drückten und seinen Pullover hochschoben und flammende Spuren hinterließen und als das Zerren an seiner Hose ihn fast zu Boden riss, brodelte es wütend in seinem Magen. "Cormac - nicht -", keuchte Harry unter einer Welle der Übelkeit hinweg und ließ sich langsam die Wand hinabsinken, bis sein Hintern das kühle Parkett berührte.

"Ist es wegen mir?" Cormacs Stimme wehte über ihn hinweg und Harry wünschte sich, dass er kurz den Mund halten würde. Nichts in ihm war dort, wo es hingehörte, als wäre er zerschnitten und von einem Blinden wieder zusammengeklebt worden und er konnte nicht denken, da war kein -

"Ich dachte wirklich, da wäre etwas zwischen -" Harrys Hände rissen an seinem Haar und kratzten über seine Kopfhaut, bis weiße Flöckchen auf den Boden und auf die smaragdgrüne Wolle seines Pullovers rieselten und plötzlich war da ein Funke irgendwo in ihm, der ihn trug.

"Nein, McLaggen, hier geht es nicht um dich!", kreischte es aus Harrys Mund heraus, in den Ohren ein beständiges Klirren. "Das überrascht dich jetzt aber - ich habe auch schon gelebt, bevor du mir geschrieben hast und ich habe meine Frau und meine Kinder und meinen Verstand verloren!" Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, spürte er mit Befriedigung, wie seine Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch bohrten, eine sengende Leitlinie für seine verdammte Wut und alles an Cormac war ihm verhasst, von seiner Stirnfalte bis hin zu diesen unsäglichen durchsichtigen Strümpfen und der Hand, ihm entgegengestreckt, die er am liebsten abschlagen und darauf herumtrampeln würde.

"Das erscheint mir auch so!" Der Schrei, lauter als erwartet, brandete als Kopfschmerz hinter Harrys Schläfe auf und er wollte nur schnell weg hier und seine Beinmuskeln spannten sich bereits an, um energisch aus dem Leben von Cormac zu verschwinden und nie wieder über ihn nachdenken oder seine gerümpfte Nase sehen oder seine warmen Hände fühlen zu müssen. "Statt mir zu helfen, weswegen du schließlich hergekommen bist, schreist du hier herum und -"

"Natürlich! Und ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn ich mit dir rummache?", höhnte Harry und weil Cormac daraufhin den Mund aufriss und ihn wieder schloss und keine Worte fand, blubberte ein klägliches Lachen aus seinem Magen auf, das sich auf halben Wege über seine Lippen im Nichts verlor.

Fahrig rieben Cormacs lange Finger über seine Stirn und nach einen tiefen Atemzug, der wie ein Pfeifen an Harrys Ohr drang, legte er sie auf die Augen. "Sag' mir einfach nur, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nicht - Ich weiß nichts mehr."

Es klang müde und tonlos und mit einem Mal wich der Zorn aus Harry wie die Luft aus einem angestochenen Luftballon und ließ nichts als Erschöpfung zurück, die Gedanken eine träge Masse wie ein Meer aus Karamell. "Du hast keine Beweise. Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass die Akte deines Vaters in einem Kamin liegt, vielleicht wegen diesem Fall und vielleicht wegen irgendetwas Anderem."

Cormac befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und rieb an seinen Bartstoppeln herum. "Aber wenn ich vielleicht irgendwie in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters komme - es müsste Kontakte geben."

"Geh zu dieser blöden Feier und stell dich gut mit ihm, wenn du kannst. Wenn du irgendwas hast, kann Ron dir helfen", nuschelte Harry und richtete schwerfällig seine Brille. Seine verfluchten Arme fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand Blei in seine Muskeln gegossen.

Kraftlos ließ Cormac die Schultern nach unten sacken. "Das kann ich nicht, ich kann nicht einfach so tun -" Trübselig starrte er auf seine Füße. "Bitte komm mit - ich glaube, sonst könnte ich mich nicht beherrschen, ihn einfach mit seinen Kristallschüsseln zu erschlagen."

/

Als Harry unter dem schützenden Vordach hervortrat, glaubte er, im strömenden Regen zu ersaufen. Jeder Atemzug trieb das Wasser in seine Nase hinein und nach wenigen Schritten war sein Festumhang durchnässt und er völlig verfroren und während er dem Sitz der Stiftung entgegeneilte, stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, sich kopfüber ins Meer zu stürzen.

Die menschenleeren Straßen reflektierten das Licht der Laternen und während Harry durch die Pfützen hastete und sein Atem in ätherischen Wölkchen entwich, klammerte er sich an den Gedanken, dass da jemand war, der seine Hilfe brauchte und ihm zumindest einen kleinen Teil von sich selbst zurückgegeben hatte, eine Art von Sinn zwischen den leeren Seiten in seiner Biografie und - sein Herz begann zu stolpern - möglicherweise würde er wieder der Alte werden, wenn er nur diese Allee hinter sich brachte und dabei half, einen Verbrecher zu stellen. Wenn er nur -

Das Gebäude, das sich langsam näherkommend von dem wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel abzeichnete, war nicht, was er erwartet hatte, ein großer Betonklotz, der drohend über den sorgsam geschnittenen Hecken trohnte wie ein fauler Zahn, beleuchtet von im Regen zischenden Fackeln.

Zögernd trat er auf die Auffahrt und der Kies knirschte in dem Takt, in dem das Unbehagen in seinem Inneren anschwoll und alles aus ihm herausdrängte, an dem er sich auf dem Weg hierher festgehalten hatte. Obwohl das Geplauder der Gäste aus dem geöffneten Tor schrill an sein Ohr drang, schien über dem Ort eine Stille zu liegen, die nur für ihn bestimmt war.

Bevor er eintrat, versuchte er nervös sein Haar zu glätten, ein zweckloser Versuch, nicht aufzufallen. Die Eingangshalle war von Stimmengewirr erfüllt und ein wildes Gemisch aus Parfüms verklebte seine Nase, brannte in seinen Augen und dann ging er hinein, in die Wärme vieler Leiber, die in seinen Raum eindrangen und gegen ihn stießen. Die Einsamkeit war so lange Teil seines Lebens gewesen, dass der Lärm heiß durch seinen Kopf kroch und ihn fiebern ließ und beinahe wäre er hinausgestümt, wenn der Bauch eines beleibten Mannes ihn nicht in einen Flur gedrängt hätte, an dessen Ende nur ein Pärchen stand, umarmend und Nichtigkeiten hauchend.

Tief durchatmend lehnte er seine Stirn an die Wand, Scham brodelte in seinem Bauch, als leises Geflüster hin und wieder zum ihm getragen wurde. "Gehen wir wieder unter die Leute - sonst fällt es auf -" Kichern antwortete der tiefen Stimme und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie sich ein feingliedriger Arm einhakte, sommersprossig und fast durchscheinend und als Harry den Blick hob, kroch die Kälte in seine Knochen und fror ihn auf dem Steinboden fest, leblos lag sein Blick auf ihren schockierten Gesichtern, zum Hohn seines fortgalloppierenden Herzens.

Als Cormac auf seine Lippen biss und Ginnys Arm losließ, war es zu spät und Harry hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, ohne, dass er sich bewusst war, was er vorhatte und eine Explosion aus Feuer und Rauch fegte jede Vernunft beiseite, während die Mauern und die Fenster aufrissen.


	7. Beweis eines Gefühls

Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, ein beständiges leises Platschen, das von überallher zu kommen schien, begleitete den neuen Tag mit Vogelgezwitscher und Harry erschien angesichts dieses Neubeginns die vergangene Nacht wie ein böser Traum. Obwohl seine Finger den Zauberstab noch immer zitternd umkrallten und der Schmerz durch sie hindurchzog wie ein weit verästelter Blitz und der silberfeine Staub bei jeder Bewegung aus dem Haar, der Kleidung rieselte, würde er sich am liebsten vormachen, nichts sei geschehen.

Während er auf die Auffahrt starrte, hinter der das kleine Häuschen von Ron und Hermine eingebettet in einen wilden Garten lag, pulsierte das Blut heiße Schuld durch seinen Körper und Ginny hatte recht und alle hatten recht, er hatte sich verloren und nie wieder würde es wie damals sein - die Unbeschwertheit war aus seinem Leben gewichen wie eine unscharfe, sämige Erinnerung und alles, was er jetzt atmen konnte, war Asche, die ihr Gift unaufhaltsam in seinen Kopf trieb und sich auf jedes Organ legte, eine erstickende Decke aus unerfüllbaren Wünschen und Bitterkeit.

Ehe er auch nur einen zögernden Schritt nach vorn setzen konnte, riss die Haustür auf und Rons wütendes Geschrei drang an seine Ohren und da war er, rot wie ein ausbrechender Vulkan und ohne dem Fluchtimpuls stattzugeben stand Harry dort und sah zu, wie Ron einer Naturgewalt gleich auf ihn zurannte, ein unangenehmes silbernes Kreischen in den Ohren.

Er hätte es nicht sagen müssen, gar nichts hätte er sagen müssen, der Blick in seinen Augen war mitteilsam genug und ebenso verletzend wie die Worte, die durch seinen Mund auf Harry zuschossen und blutende Wunden dort schlugen, wo er längst kein Leben mehr vermutet hätte.

Große Hände packten seinen Kragen und rissen ihn beinahe in die Höhe - "Ginny ist im Krankenhaus, du widerlicher kleiner -" Rons Atem nahe an seinem Gesicht roch nach Angst und Wut, schal und bitter - "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht in der Lage wärest, sie gehen zu lassen -" Harry wurde nach hinten geschleudert und fiel, doch nicht einen Augenblick lang konnte er wegsehen, die unwiderstehliche Kraft echten Zorns hatte sein Denken eingefangen in einem kalten Glasgefängnis - "Ich kann und will nicht verstehen, was mit dir nicht stimmt -" Der Aufprall trieb die Luft aus Harrys Lungen schmerzhaft durch den weit geöffneten Mund, ein kurzes Ächzen von irgendwoher ließ Ron zurückweichen.

"Lass' dich nicht bei ihr blicken, lass' dich nicht mehr bei uns blicken - ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen - du bist sowas von tot für mich und -" Harry starrte wie durch Nebel in Rons zornverzerrtes Gesicht, der Mund wie eine rote, klaffende Wunde und so endete alles. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, würde niemals -

Bleiche, zitternde Hände zogen Ron endgültig von ihm fort und als Harry sich taub und unendlich langsam aufrichtete, sah er in Hermines Augen die kraftlose Frage, die er sich selbst stellte.

/

Cormacs verschwitzte Handflächen malten dunkle Tintenkreise auf die Dokumente, die er nur kurz überflog und dann achtlos fortwarf. Seine Füße waren in dem Durcheinander aus Papier und Federkielen, Notizbüchern und Ordnern nicht mehr zu sehen und in seiner Wut riss er große Schnipsel aus den Seiten heraus und er schwitzte Tinte und die Unterlippe, längst durchgebissen, taufte jede der enthaltenen Informationen tropfend nutzlos.

Es wäre wirklich dumm von Vater - aber er musste es finden, er musste - Mit bebenden Schultern riss er eine Schublade aus dem Mahagonischreibtisch und Holzsplitter trieben in sein Fleisch, blutige Dornen aus Verzweiflung und noch bevor er sie ausleerte, wusste er, dass es zwecklos war und tausende Büroklammern klirrten auf die blanke Tischplatte. Langsamer, wie abfallendes Herbstlaub, trudelte ein Foto seiner Mutter auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Plötzlich entmutigt, bückte er sich danach, die Beine vor Schwäche zitternd, im Kopf ein rasender Tornado aus Schmerz, der seine Sicht trübte und stieß mit der Stirn gegen das Holz, dass es ihm schwindelte. Fluchend griff er sich an die Stirn, verschmierte den Dreck, der die Hände umfing wie Baumrinde einer Kriegsbemalung gleich auf die Wangen und sank auf seinen Hintern, inmitten eines Teppiches aus Papier.

Und als das Hämmern in seinem Schädel ohrenbetäubend laut wurde und er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als nach Hause zu gehen und Schmerzmittel zu trinken, nein, zu saufen, sich in Schmerzmitteln zu ersaufen, sah er den Umschlag.

Unschuldig weiß klebte er unter der Tischplatte direkt neben den Schubladen, seine Ränder gelb umrahmt von einem Klebezauber, als wäre es nie anders gewesen, nie offensichtlicher und Cormac löste ihn, mit vor Aufregung fiebrig glasigen Augen und er schob ihn unter sein verschwitztes Hemd, von einer bis zur anderen Achsel reichend und schwer von Schuld.

Während der pochende Kopfschmerz den Höhepunkt erreichte und seine Sicht in Scherben verschwamm, stemmte er sich hoch, den Atem zischend durch die Zähne stoßend, das getrocknete Blut um seinen verzerrten Mund herum abbröckelnd und so voller düsterer Befriedigung, dass er nicht wahrnahm, wie die Tür polternd aufgerissen wurde, bis sich der massive Leib seines Vaters vor ihn schob und der eisige Blick prickelnd auf seinem Gesicht zur Ruhe kam.

Cormac zuckte zusammen und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in das Holz, kleine blasse Halbmonde freilegend und kein Ton drang über seine Lippen, obwohl sein Mund fast überlief vor Erklärungen, unzulänglich, gewiss - Hallo, Vater, ich wollte bloß mal sehen, was du hier so herumliegen hast -

"So. Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?" Eine kräftige Hand umschloss sein Kinn und zwang seinen Blick nach oben, wo nebelverhangen das feiste, zornesrote Gesicht seines Vaters schwebte.

Die verrosteten Räder in seinem Gehirn begannen gemächlich, sich zu drehen - ist es nicht völlig egal - und ungeschickt purzelten die Worte aus seinem Mund und die Hitze, fast schon greifbar, tastete nach seinen Knochen.

"Ich - ich dachte bloß, wenn ich die Anklageschrift gegen Harry Potter -" Der eiserne Griff um sein Kinn lockerte sich etwas und erleichtert schluckte Cormac trocken. "Wenn ich sie vernichte, dann geschieht ihm nichts und..."

Ein Schnauben brandete gegen seine fiebernden Wangen und er konnte den angewiderten Blick spüren und obwohl er nicht in der Lage war, irgendetwas zu erkennen, tat es weh. Es tat immer weh.

"Reiß' dich zusammen, Cormac, oder du wirst etwas erleben, das deine schlimmsten Alpträume übertrifft!", zischte Earnest McLaggen und Cormac kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippe, damit er nicht -

"Du bist so naiv, dass es ein leichtes Spiel ist, dir zuvorzukommen! Als würde es etwas ändern, wenn du die eine Kopie, die ich schon längst vorgelegt habe, vernichtest, als würdest du deinen kleinen Freund retten können!" Er schrie nicht, doch in Cormacs Ohren machte es keinen Unterschied, es war zu laut, zu viel.

"Er hat nicht nur meinen Sohn angegriffen, sondern auch mein neuestes Projekt explodieren lassen und viele weitere produktive Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft gefährdet." Cormac erahnte das breite Lächeln, das das Gesicht seines Vaters teilte, die glänzenden Zähne enthüllte, er brauchte nicht hinzusehen.

"Du gehst nach Hause und lässt mich das in die Hand nehmen. Potter wird das bekommen, was er verdient und weil ich genau weiß, dass du nicht den Kopf für ihn hinhalten wirst, hörst du sofort auf, so zu tun als ob."

Und als Cormac fortging, schlang er die Arme um seine Brust, um den Umschlag, für den er seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte und betete bei jedem Schritt, der ihn aus dem Elternhaus heraustrug, dass es das wert war.

/

Er stand allein in dem Sonnenschein, den wahrscheinlich letzten wärmenden Strahlen diesen Jahres auf dem Bordstein und starrte zu den schwarzen Fenstern empor, leere Quader wie die Augenhöhlen einer Leiche. Cormacs Finger wickelten die braunen Locken unaufhörlich um sich selbst und obwohl das Haus abweisend wirkte und eine eiskalte Gänsehaut über seine Arme jagte, musste er weitergehen, die Stufen hinauf und seine Zähne waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass sie bei jedem Schritt, den er tat, knirschten.

Auf der letzten Stufe stieß er gegen eine halbausgetrunkene Kaffeetasse, deren Inhalt sich schwappend gegen einen hohen Stapel Zeitungen ergoss. Fluchend strich er über das lindgrüne Leder seines Schuhs, um den kleinen dunklen Fleck abzuwischen, doch als sein Blick auf die einen Spalt offenstehende Tür fiel, flutete leise Furcht einen bitteren Geschmack in seinen Mund.

In der Stille seines rasenden Pulses klang das Knarren der Tür unnatürlich laut und als er das Haus betrat, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck, denn die hohe Eingangshalle war völliger Verwüstung anheimgefallen. Während er über einen zu Boden gestürzten Kronleuchter stieg, versuchte er, gegen den Kloß anzuschlucken, der seinen Hals blockierte und als die Scherben unter seinen Schuhen knirschten, schien es ihm, als würde das Haus aus seiner Asche wiederauferstehen und beginnen, zu atmen.

Zögernd ging er an Portraits vorbei, die Leinwand lose aus den zerschrammten Rahmen hängend und stolperte fast über ein umgestürztes Regal, aus dem Schuhe und Hüte herausgequollen waren und sich wie Gedärm über dem Boden verteilt hatten und gleichzeitig blubberte seine Magensäure wie kochender Teer träge seine Speiseröhre hoch und Gedankenfetzen wirbelten wild umher. Ich bin nicht zu spät, ich kann nicht zu spät sein, was in Merlins Namen ist hier -

Als er den Absatz einer Treppe erreichte und seinen Blick auf die Brandlöcher im Holz richtete, zweifelnd, ob sie ihn tragen würde und der Puls unangenehm gegen seinen Adamsapfel hüpfend, flog ihm etwas entgegen, etwas Schweres, Hartes und ehe er sich ducken konnte oder abhauen oder irgendetwas traf es ihn schneidend, gewaltsam an der Stirn und ein dunkles Glucksen wehte vom oberen Teil der Treppe zu ihm herab.

"Sollte mich ans Ministerium wenden, wenn Verräter versuchen, bei mir einzubrechen, wirklich. Andererseits kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Auroren sich überschlagen würden, mir zu helfen." Harrys Stimme war dunkel und knisternd wie jahrhundertealtes Pergament und klang müde und merkwürdig trüb, beschlagen, ein Fenster im Nebel.

Mit klammen Händen rieb Cormac die schmerzende Stelle direkt über seiner Nase und der Anblick von Harry, die Beine mit den Armen umklammernd, wie er vor und zurückwippte, unaufhörlich, riss seine Hoffnung ein und klirrte direkt in seinem Herzen auf, als hätte er einen Eisblock an seine Stelle implantiert. Die schwarzen Ränder ließen die grünen Augen wie im Fieber erstrahlen.

"Was ist hier passiert, was -", begann Cormac hastig und stotternd und als Harry sich langsam erhob, erstarb sein kläglicher Versuch einer normalen Konversation rasch an dem Zauberstab, der sich träge auf ihn richtete. Nachlässig strich Harry über das Holz, dessen Farbe schon etwas abgesplittert war und seine Lippen zogen auseinander, einer Art von Lächeln entgegen, übelwollend und bösartig.

"Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich ein wenig wütend war." Die unterschwellige Aggression war jetzt auch für Cormac offensichtlich und ließ seine Lippen zittern, die Zunge über den ausgetrockneten Gaumen streichen, klebend und spröde und Harry kam einen kleinen Schritt näher. "Ein kleines bisschen wütend darüber, dass du Ginny -", er unterbrach sich, als ein unwillkürliches Zucken durch sein Gesicht fuhr, "und mich nur benutzt hast - jetzt frage ich mich, für was." Der letzte Satz war nur ein Zischen.

Als hätte jemand einen Klebezauber auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen gesprochen, konnte Cormac sich nicht rühren, keinen Schritt nach hinten gehen, obwohl er es versuchte. Auch blieb es bei einem Versuch, selbst den Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich wenigstens zu wehren - oder seine Faust in das bleiche Gesicht von Potter zu schlagen, der inzwischen nur noch einen Meter entfernt war, herangeschlichen wie eine Schlange, der fesselnden Wirkung seiner Worte wohlbewusst. Er wollte etwas - irgendetwas - sagen oder tun, um die Situation aufzulösen und eine zu schaffen, mit der er umgehen konnte.

Harry lehnte seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorn. "Was hast du davon gehabt?" Die kühle Gelassenheit fiel von ihm ab, als hätte ein Regenschauer sie fortgewaschen und an ihre Stelle kroch nun Zorn in seinen Blick.

"Ich habe Ginny schon getroffen, bevor ich versucht habe, mit dir - zu arbeiten. Mein Vater hatte verlangt, dass ich mir eine Freundin suche, die ich präsentieren kann - Es war nichts Ernstes, das musst du mir glauben!" Zitternd spürte Cormac, wie seine Hände sich verkrampften.

Hohl lachte Harry, die Nase verächtlich gekräuselt. "Und weil es nichts Ernstes war, ziehst du sie auf der Feier in einen dunklen Gang und - Auf der Feier, zu der du mich auch eingeladen hast, weil ich dir helfen sollte, weil ich für dich da sein sollte und du - Du bist einfach nur ein verdammtes Arschloch, McLaggen!" Inzwischen kochte die blanke Wut in Harrys Stimme und Cormac zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen, als wären es Schläge und es stimmte, natürlich stimmte, was er sagte und es gab keine Entschuldigung, aber -

"Ich habe sie nicht einmal eingeladen", erwiderte Cormac tonlos, die Worte hinterließen ein schwaches Kribbeln in seinem Hals. "Abby hat ihr geschrieben, dass sie gebraucht werde oder so etwas - und dann habe ich versucht, meine Rolle zu spielen, damit ich es nie wieder tun muss - ich schwöre dir das, Harry."

Harrys Hand ließ den Zauberstab sinken und als ihr Griff kraftlos wurde, fiel er klappernd zu Boden und rollte die Treppe hinab. "Was soll das noch ändern? Ich habe alle verletzt und bekomme bald eine Vorladung und -"

"Aber - Harry - nicht, wenn wir ihn vorher nach Askaban befördern." Er zog den Umschlag aus seinem leichten Sommerumhang und genoss das Gefühl, hier zu sein und Beweise zu haben und dass Potter sämtlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verlor, als ihm bewusst zu werden schien, was er in den Händen hielt.


	8. Atem aus Asche

Harry spürte, wie seine Muskeln im Gesicht erschlafften und strich seine ungekämmten, struppigen Haare aus der Stirn, die Gedanken vollkommen blank. Er wartete, bis Cormac anfing, zu sprechen, zu erklären und er hätte ihm am liebsten dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschrien, das er so hasste, das er schon immer gehasst hatte und das sich über die vertrauten Züge legte wie ein Jungbrunnen, die kleinen Fältchen glättete, während Harrys Magen in die Tiefe sackte und irgendwo zwischen seinen Zehen landete.

"Diesen Umschlag habe ich unter Vaters Tisch gefunden - er hatte ihn zwischen die Schubladen geklebt und wohl gedacht, niemand würde ihn dort finden!" Er lachte und Harrys Nerven vibrierten heiß und seine Hand verkrampfte sich irgendwo neben seinem Oberschenkel und dieses Lachen oh er ist so ein Vollidiot -

"Ich habe eben schon einmal hineingesehen, aber nicht, dass ich verstanden hätte... Also, ich meine, ich habe mit den Geschäften meines Vaters nicht viel zu tun gehabt, aber Edgars Name steht unter einer Liste von - nun, keine Ahnung." Verlegenheit trug die Röte seinen Hals hinauf bis zu seinen Wangen und er schlug die feingliedrige Hand vor den Mund und räusperte sich umständlich und Harry wollte ihn schütteln, bis der Verstand in ihn zurückkehrte, bis er schwindelig in seine Arme sank und er ihm erklären konnte, was für ein verfluchter Stümper er war.

Cormacs Lächeln, reinster Hohn angesichts ihrer beklemmenden Situation, entblößte einen Riss mitten in seiner weichen Unterlippe, rohes Fleisch in einem Moment der vollständigen Anspannung freigelegt und langsam kehrte kribbelnd das Gefühl in Harrys Beine zurück und sein Mund öffnete sich, um den Hoffnungsschimmer in den so braunen Augen in kleinste Scherben zu zerschlagen.

"Wenn das belastende Beweise sind - und davon gehe ich aus - dann bist du nichts anderes als der blödeste - Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Die Hysterie krabbelte Harry die Kehle hinauf, eine brennende Spur in seinen erkalteten Fasern hinterlassend.

"Wie bitte?" Empört schnappte Cormac nach Luft, die Röte kroch in seinen gegelten Haaransatz und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Ich rette gerade deinen kleinen Arsch -"

Das Lachen blubberte in ihm empor und bevor er irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, brach es aus ihm heraus, laut und kantig, doch innerlich hohl und trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören und erst, als der Briefumschlag mit einem lauten, platschenden Geräusch auf sein Ohr peitschte, ebbte die falsche Heiterkeit ab. Cormacs lauter, schnaufender Atem offenbarte Harry, dass er seinen ganzen Mut dafür zusammengenommen haben musste und er biss sich kurz auf die Lippe.

"Du willst meinen Arsch mit gestohlenen Beweisen retten, die kein Zauberergericht der Welt anerkennen würde?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, bis seine Brille verrutschte, als könnte er die Erkenntnis ungeschehen machen, sie aus seinen Ohren auf den Boden und die Wände plätschern lassen.

"Ich - was?" Cormacs Schultern hoben und senkten sich dann wieder, kraftlos dem Boden entgegen, als hätte jemand seine Sehnen durchtrennt. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten auf den Briefumschlag in seiner Hand, der in einem Sturm unausgedrückter Gefühle erbebte.

"Du hast Beweise gestohlen und das geht zugunsten deines Vaters, Cormac!" Er sah nicht auf, glotze auf das verfluchte Papier und Harrys Geduld bröckelte hinweg wie Kalk unter einem Sprühregen aus Essig. "Du hättest sie genausogut fälschen können." Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, atmete er tief durch, die Kraft seiner Wut in seinen Muskeln bebend, auf die baldige Befreiung sehnend.

"Und er hat unter dem Tisch geklebt, da, wo ein ausgebildeter Auror zuerst nachschauen würde - an dem offensichtlichsten Ort, an dem jemand etwas deponieren würde, das er unbedingt gefunden haben möchte und du gehst dem auf den Leim." Die Bitterkeit, die in seinen Mund kroch, ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

"Meinst du, dass er -" Cormacs Stimme flutete kraftlos und matt aus seinem Mund und hätte Harry nicht innegehalten, um Atem zu schöpfen, hätte er sie nicht wahrgenommen, zu leise, um das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu übertönen und beinahe hätte Harry die Hand ausgestreckt und sie auf die teigigen Wangen gelegt, um seinen Worten den Dorn zu nehmen.

"Ich meine, Cormac, dass es viel zu lächerlich offenbar ist, um zufällig zu sein." Der Umschlag segelte zu Boden und landete auf der Stufe neben Harrys Füßen und aus Cormacs Kehle drang ein zittriges Seufzen.

"Dann kommt er einfach damit davon und es ist meine Schuld, meine verdammte -" Das Unbehagen sammelte sich in Harrys Hals und verdickte sich zu einem Knoten, an dem vorbei er kaum atmen konnte und er wusste genau, wie Cormac fühlte, verflucht ja, es war alles, was er mit Sicherheit wusste und als Cormacs Hand in sein Haar fuhr und an den Locken riss, unwillkürlich und hektisch, überbrückte er den letzten Meter, der zwischen ihnen verblieb.

"Nicht -" Hitze umfing seine Fingerspitzen, als er Cormacs blasse Handgelenke packte und seine Arme nach unten drückte. Der hastige Atem schlug neblig auf seiner Brille auf und in diesem Moment hatte er den Impuls, sie einfach fortzuwerfen, aber er konnte nicht mehr loslassen. Klebrig stockend ging die Erkenntnis durch seinen Kopf, er wusste, was gleich geschehen würde und die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ließ ihn frösteln.

Als Harry sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und die Anspannung seine Waden beben ließ und sein Mund auf Cormacs stoppeligem Kinn ein Kribbeln einfing, explodierte sein Herz und das fiebrige Blut jagte sirrendes Leben durch seine Adern. Ein Seufzen traf federleicht auf seine Nase und er musste den Kopf nur noch einen Zentimeter heben, nur ein kleines Stück noch, aber Cormac beugte sich ebenfalls vor, zu schnell, zu hastig und ihre Münder stießen aufeinander, ein metallischer Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge wie ein Kokon aus Blut.

Haltlos schwankend wie die Zweige einer Weide im Sturm standen sie dicht aneinandergedrängt dort, inmitten all der Verwüstung und voller Staunen lauschte er auf den Rhytmus des zweiten Herzens, das gegen seine Brust schlug, stark genug, um den Metallmantel, der ihn umfangen hatte, einzureißen und ihn nackt und bloß zurückzulassen und als seine zitternden Beine unter ihm wegknickten, krallten sich seine Finger fester in die Handgelenke lass es nicht abbrechen oh bitte lass es nicht -

Aber er fiel, fiel nach hinten auf die Stufe und ihre Münder lösten sich und Cormac, mitgerissen von seinen eingegrabenen Fingern, stürzte auch und dann war Cormac über ihm und es war egal, er presste seine Lippen einfach überall auf die fremde, salzig schmeckende Haut und sein Puls prasselte wie Regen auf dem Bordstein gegen einen langen, geröteten Hals.

Ein Flüstern wehte gegen sein Ohr, doch das Blut rauschte so laut, dass er nicht in der Lage war, zu verstehen und Lippen zupften an seiner Wange und seine Arme klammerten sich nutzlos in den dünnen Umhang, zerrten hilflos daran und er war verzweifelt, still liegen zu bleiben, sich nie wieder zu bewegen, diesen Rausch nie enden zu lassen.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte Cormac gegen seine Lippen (nein, nein -) und seine Fingerspitzen glitten zart um Harrys Bauchnabel, malten eine Gänsehaut auf den Unterbauch und flatterten weiter hinunter und (oh oh mein Gott, du kannst doch nicht einfach -) wieder hinauf und rissen den Bademantel von seinen Schultern. Eiskalte Luft strich über ihn hinweg und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den roten Stoff seidig zu Boden segeln und er wäre fortgelaufen, ganz sicher, aber seine Beine krallten sich wie aus eigener Entscheidung um die fremde, schlanke Hüfte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Cormac um seine Brustwarzen herum (verdammt, kannst du nicht einfach deine Klappe ha-) und als er anfing, zu knabbern, keuchte Harry die Bedenken beiseite und seine Hüfte stieß haltlos nach oben, hilflos und ungelenk, scheuerte sich wie im Wahn fast wund an Cormacs Hose und seine Stimme verschwamm im Hintergrund, verlor sich in Harrys Gehörgang und wirbelte sinnlos in seinem Magen umher.

"Ich -", keuchte Cormac an sein Kinn, ein warmes, nichtiges Wölkchen in Ekstase geborener Idiotie, während Harry ungeschickt den Druckknopf öffnete und die Hose mit seinen Oberschenkeln nach unten striff, die Hitze ein unbeständiges Rinnsal zwischen ihrer nackten Haut und sie rieben sich atemlos aneinander wie Jugendliche, nicht in der Lage, die wütend verzweifelte Umklammerung ihrer Beine und Arme zu lösen und obwohl der Abstand zwischen ihnen kaum für ein Haar ausgereicht hätte, war es nicht nah genug, es würde nie reichen, es konnte nicht -

Schlanke Finger rankten sich um Harrys Gesicht, rahmten es ein und dann lehnte sich Cormac vor und presste seinen Mund auf Harrys Lippen, wie um jedes Keuchen aufzusaugen. Und obwohl der Blickkontakt bei jedem erneuten Stoß kurz abbrach, konnte Harry sehen, wie die Augen des Anderen verschleierten, als seine Bewegungen grob und fahrig wurden.

Cormacs Zähne gruben sich tief in Harrys Lippen und er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und es war ihm absolut und vollkommen gleichgültig, denn im nächsten Moment wurde seine Welt weiß und das Rauschen in seinem Körper übertönte mühelos alles andere und dann war alles vorbei, aber noch immer lösten sie sich nicht voneinander. Harrys Finger waren gefühllos geworden und das einzige, was er spüren konnte, war sein unsteter Puls, der viel zu stark durch seinen Körper hämmerte.

"Das war -", begann Cormac zu sprechen, die Stimme spröde und rissig, aber er unterbrach sich und starrte betreten auf das Blut, im Kuss verschmiert um Harrys Mund. "Es - es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht -"

Ein Stöhnen kraxelte Harrys Kehle empor, schmerzhaft, als hätte er Scherben geschluckt. "Wenn du jetzt sagen willst, dass das ein Fehler war, dann gnade dir Gott oder wer auch immer -"

Durch die Umklammerung seiner Arme spürte er, wie sich Cormacs Körper versteifte. "Nein, nein - deine Lippe, sie ist -" Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid -"

Unwillig runzelte Harry die Nase. "Halt' mal kurz die Klappe, McLaggen. Mach' es nicht kaputt oder so." Verwundert betrachtete er seine eigene Hand, die das Lächeln auf Cormacs Gesicht umrundete und mit den Fingerkuppen spürte er der Hitze auf den roten Wangen nach, unterbrochen von kratzigen Bartstoppeln und es war merkwürdig, der Kontrast zu der weichen Mädchenhaut, an die sich seine Zellen noch so gut erinnerten, hätte nicht größer sein können, aber der Unterschied war so oberflächlich, dass er auf Harrys Haut einschmolz und unter seinen tastenden Blicken zerrann, als hätte er versucht, Rauch mit bloßen Händen aufzufangen.

"Ich bin in dich verliebt, Harry", hauchte Cormac ihm entgegen und Harrys Finger froren in ihrer Erkundung ein und die wohlige Zufriedenheit in seinem Magen verpuffte wie Leprechan-Gold in den Händen eines Hungerleiders.

Die Zeit begann sich zu dehnen, zwischen ihnen und Cormacs Geständnis und obwohl es ihm beinahe körperlich wehtat, konnte Harry nicht darauf reagieren und sah zu, wie die Kraft aus dem Mann über ihm floss, nein, strömte, als hätte er ein Leck in einen Staudamm geschlagen. Den Kopf gesenkt, stemmte sich Cormac auf die Ellbogen und das plötzliche Fehlen der warmen Haut ließ Harry frösteln.

Als er sich aufrichtete und seine Hose hochzog, konnte Harry in sein Gesicht sehen und er wünschte, er hätte weggeschaut oder die Augen zugekniffen, denn der Ausdruck wilden Schmerzes versetzte seinem vertrockneten Herz einen Stoß und es schlingerte hilflos in seiner Brust und plötzlich brannte es hinter seinen Augenhöhlen und er schluckte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen an.

"Ich - ich dachte wirklich -", murmelte Cormac zu seinen Schuhen, zum Ende hin immer lauter. "Wieso hast du das getan?" Er schrie fast und Harry zuckte zusammen und als sich der Grund für seine Zurückweisung endlich klar in seinem Kopf formulierte, zog er die nackten Knie an die Brust und umklammerte sie mit seinen Armen, frierend.

"Du bist nicht in mich verliebt, ich - ich bin nur die einzige Möglichkeit, die dir geblieben ist, nicht völlig allein zu sein." Harrys Kiefer klapperte haltlos und seine restlichen Worte gingen unter, irgendwo zwischen den Zähnen, die wild aufeinanderschlugen.

Erst, als Cormac schon lange gegangen war, fand Harry das Gefühl für seine Gliedmaßen wieder und während er langsam ein paar Schritte vorwärtstorkelte, um seinen Bademantel aufzuheben, fiel ihm auf, dass der Umschlag noch dort lag und ihn zu verhöhnen schien und nun ließ er die Tränen zu, deren Unterdrückung ihn die Chance gekostet hatte, sich zu erklären.

/

Das Arbeitszimmer war sauber und ordentlich, die Erinnerung an Cormacs Eindringen ausgelöscht aus dem makellosen Holz des Schreibtisches und jeder Blutfleck achtlos weggewischt wie Tränen.

Eingerahmt und liebevoll geglättet ruhte das Foto von Cormacs Mutter inzwischen auf einer präsenten Stelle auf dem Tisch, nicht störend nah, nicht zu weit, als dass er nicht hin und wieder einen Blick hinaufwerfen könnte und besonnen strich der Mann, der bequem auf seinem dunkel gepolsterten Sessel saß, über sein stoppeliges Kinn.

Nachdem er unter dem Schreibtisch nach dem Umschlag getastet hatte, konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum halten und die Selbstzufriedenheit war durch seine Adern geströmt wie das köstlichste Blut.


	9. Ende eines Taumels

Harry stand vor der Eingangstür zu Cormacs Haus und rieb sich unbehaglich über die Bartstoppeln, während er auf das Klingelschild starrte und versuchte, ein wenig verbleibenden Gryffindormut zusammenzukratzen. Das tote Laub knisterte unter seinen löchrigen Schuhen, als er nervös ein paar Schritte im Kreis ging und er war sich sicher, würde ihn Cormac von dem kleinen Toilettenfenster aus beobachten, hätte er wahrscheinlich riesigen Spaß an seiner idiotischen Zurschaustellung.

Die zart geschwungenen Lettern des Nachnamens verschwammen in seinem Blick ineinander und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es an dem gerade einsetzenden Platzregen lag, daran, dass er sich hier seit Stunden, wie es ihm schien, die Beine vertrat oder an seiner Panik, die in siedenden Wellen durch seine Beine schwappte. Schnaufend hauchte er das Eis aus seiner Handfläche und das Gewicht des Päckchens, das er an seine Hüfte presste, schien ihn zu Boden zu reißen.

Er hätte es einfach vor der Tür ablegen und dann aus Cormacs Leben verschwinden können und obwohl der Gedanke einen verdammten Felsen in seine Brust trieb, an dem er nicht vorbeiatmen konnte, wäre es durchaus eine weniger schmerzende Möglichkeit gewesen als jene, zu der er sich entschlossen hatte und es kam ihm vor wie die Prüfung seines Lebens oder eine Hinrichtung, als ob er das genau auseinanderhalten könnte, und wenn er nicht bald klingelte, würde er sich im Regen auflösen.

Mit hängenden Mundwinkeln und wild flatterndem Magen drückte er endlich seinen bebenden Finger auf die Klingel und jetzt konnte er ganz bestimmt nicht mehr still stehen und die kleinen Atemwölkchen stiegen immer schneller in die Luft und gerade, als Harry an dem Gummiband herumpulte, das sein wildes Haar in einem Zopf hielt, der einzigen Ordnung, zu der er fähig gewesen war, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und vor Schreck zupfte er sich ein paar Haare aus, denn vor ihm stand weder Cormac noch irgendwer, den er kannte.

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass du kommen würdest, Harry Potter. Und ich wollte die eine Chance nutzen, die ich hatte, um vor dir hier zu sein und alles aufzuklären und nachdem ich deinen Brief bekam, habe ich mich beeilt -" Mit einem Mal brodelte etwas in ihm, bitter-süßliche Eifersucht, die ihm heiß in den Kopf kroch und ein Dröhnen erzeugte, das das Rauschen des Regens übertönte.

Harrys freie Hand krallte sich in seine ausgebleichte Jeanshose und kurz sann er darüber nach, ob er nicht doch lieber nach diesem Kerl schlagen sollte, der ihn arglos anlächelte und seinen Hass damit bloß noch anstachelte. Aber als er ohne erkennbares Zögern zur Seite trat, um Harry einzulassen, war der Moment vorbei und nichts hätte es mehr rechtfertigen können und er trat ein.

Im Flur rann seine Wut in seinen Hals und hinterließ eine buttrige Schicht darin, die ihn würgte und die Schatten wurden lebendig und verdichteten sich an jener Stelle, an der sie sich zum ersten Mal nahe gewesen waren, zu einer Erinnerung, die er wütend wegblinzelte und weil ihm der Falsche die Tür geöffnet hatte, war er nicht auf Cormac vorbereitet, der am Küchentisch saß und lustlos an einem Brötchen knabberte, sein Gesicht so bleich wie der Wasserdampf, der aus einem Kessel auf dem Herd waberte. In Harry sackte irgendetwas zu Boden und es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis er merkte, dass dieses Irgendetwas einmal sein Magen gewesen war.

Plötzlich traute er seinen Beinen nicht mehr, aber bis zu dem Tisch war es nicht weit und er watschelte ein paar unsichere Schritte vorwärts und knallte das Päckchen plump auf die Wachstischdecke, wo es eine kleine Delle hinterließ und Cormac fuhr aus seinen Gedanken und hustete fürchterlich. Er klopfte sich auf die Brust, ächzte und sah Harry an, als wäre ihm der blutige Baron erschienen und angesichts der schlaflosen Nächte, die hinter ihm lagen, fragte sich Harry, was er wohl in ihm sehen mochte.

"Ich dachte, ich schulde dir etwas. Und weil du die Unterlagen deines Vaters bei mir vergessen hast, habe ich mich drangesetzt und sie gesichtet und was ich dabei entdeckt habe, hat er -", Harry nickte in die ungefähre Richtung des anderen Mannes, "- dir sicher schon erzählt. In dem Paket sind die Papiere und - und ein Brief von mir. Lies ihn allein, bitte." Zittrig holte er Luft, die sich brennend einen Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Cormac sich nicht regte.

"Keine Antwort - das habe ich sicher verdient." Die Lippe zwischen seinen Zähnen war längst taub geworden und er war zu spät und jetzt war es ohnehin egal, also drehte er sich um und stürzte aus der Küche und Cormac rief etwas hinter ihm her, aber er wollte es nicht hören und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, um all den Schmerz dort einzuschließen.

Als er wieder vor dem Haus stand und der Regen durch die Löcher in seinen Turnschuhen sickerte, floss die Taubheit durch seinen Mund und er schluckte sie hinunter. Fahrig tastete er in seiner Jacke nach der kleinen Schachtel, die er dort schon seit Ewigkeiten aufbewahrt hatte, eine drängende Erinnerung an das brennen in der Kehle ließ ihn angespannt ausatmen und dann fand er sie endlich und zündete sich eine der Zigaretten an und noch während des ersten Zuges, feucht und kratzig und begierig, träufelte der Regen das Papier grauweiß und Harry lief los.

Er rannte, bis der Qualm in seiner Lunge zu schmerzen begann, rannte und rauchte und irgendwann wusste er nicht mehr, wo er war und es war ihm egal und als er stehenblieb, hielt er den Atem an, bis er das Gefühl hatte, in sich selbst zu verschwinden.

/

(Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich dir sagen kann, dass ich nichts bereue -)

Cormacs Hände verfingen sich in seinem verknoteten Haar, als er versuchte, sich irgendwo festzukrallen und die Stimme, die ihm fremd geworden war, ließ Worte über ihn hinwegschwappen, die er nicht begreifen konnte und nicht begreifen wollte. Nichts hatte sich verändert und trotzdem gab es keine Einzelheit, die sich nahtlos in seine Erinnerungen einfügen konnte.

( - außer, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, außer meinem verdammten Misstrauen und das habe ich erst gemerkt, als du alles mit dir fortgenommen hast und es tut mir so unendlich -)

Eine Hand wedelte vor seinem Sichtfeld herum, die Fingernägel glänzten im Licht und hinterließen Schlieren in der Luft und er wollte sie wegschlagen und weiter versinken, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick kurz nach oben flackerte und Edgars Wangen wirkten ohne das Lächeln, das er üblicherweise wie eine Maske trug, seltsam schlaff und kraftlos.

"Endlich, ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsse den Notarzt rufen. Du hast kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder?" Cormac hob die Schultern und ließ sie dann wieder sinken und versuchte, sein Gehirn im Nebel der durcheinanderwehenden Gedanken hervorzukramen, aber nichts machte einen Sinn.

(Vielleicht klingt es unglaubwürdig, wenn man bedenkt, was ich dir an den Kopf geknallt habe, aber -)

"Ich sagte, dass du diesen Brief wohl kaum ernst nehmen kannst. Es ist ja wohl deutlich, dass er lügt und dir Honig um den Mund schmiert, weil er sich irgendwas davon erhofft." Mit verächtlich gekräuselter Nase, ein Ausdruck, der in dem freundlichen Gesicht seltsam deplaziert anmutete, ließ er das blütenweiße Papier in Cormacs Schoß flattern und die verschmierte Tinte, zu schludrigen Buchstaben geritzt, riss ihn unsanft hinaus aus der Watte, die ihn seit Harrys Besuch umschlossen hatte und auf einmal waren die Worte da, dumpf zwar, aber sie ließen sich nicht aufhalten.

"Und wieso kannst du das beurteilen, wieso glaubst du - Du warst nicht dabei!" Seine Beine federten ihn in einen unsicheren Stand und er schwankte, während er versuchte, den Blick des Anderen aufzufangen.

Edgar riss die Arme vor die Brust wie einen Schild. "Hey, beruhige dich mal. Nach den paar Treffen kannst du ihn ja wohl auch nicht kennen, nicht so, wie ich dich kenne und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jetzt gehen sollte." Ein zerknittertes Lächeln zupfte seine Mundwinkel nach oben, aber es wirkte nicht echt und Cormac spürte eine rasende Wut durch seine Adern rauschen. "Immerhin bin ich jetzt hier und das ist eine großartige Sache, wenn du bedenkst, was dein Vater -"

"Oh, soll ich dir etwa gratulieren? Möchtest du hören, wie unglaublich mutig ich es finde, dass du mit ihm Geschäfte gemacht und dich jetzt dazu entschlossen hast, sein Schweigegeld doch nicht anzunehmen?" Bittere Galle strömte seine Kehle hinauf und in seiner Schläfe brandete ein unangenehmes Hämmern auf.

"Ganz ehrlich: Ja. Ja, das war mutig und habe eine wahnsinnige Angst, dass er mich umlegt, weil ich zu dir gekommen bin." Obwohl sein Gesicht ernst wirkte, glaubte ihm Cormac kein Wort und die Hitze seiner Wut flirrte unangenehm in seiner Nase.

"Nein, Edgar. Es wäre mutig gewesen, mir zu antworten und es wäre mutig gewesen, das Geld nicht anzunehmen und du bist ein verdammter Feigling, weil du niemals das tust, was richtig ist!" Die Fingernägel gruben sich in der bebenden Kraft seiner Faust tief in sein Fleisch und er wusste, die Wahrheit würde sich erbarmungslos durch seinen Mund bahnen und alles zerbrechen und es war gerecht und verdient.

Edgar schnaubte aufgebracht. "Ja klar, meine Familie hatte einen riesigen Schuldenberg angehäuft und ich hätte ihnen sagen sollen, dass ich das Geld nicht nehmen kann, weil - weil ich meinen Exfreund nicht enttäuschen kann. Sag, Cormac, wann hast du jemals das Richtige getan?" Sein Gesicht leuchtete beinahe vor Wut und die feinen schwarzen Haare auf seinem Kopf, die Cormac damals so gern berührt hatte, standen zu Berge.

Es überraschte ihn, dass die gewohnte Unsicherheit ausblieb und das Bewusstsein in ihn sickerte, wie sehr die vergangenen Wochen ihn verändert hatten. "Ich tue es jetzt." Obwohl sich Cormac nichts anmerken ließ und seine Züge hart waren, als hätte er sie in Stein gemeißelt, blubberte wohlig aufkeimender Stolz in seinem Bauch auf. "Erst hast du behauptet, dich neu verliebt zu haben, dann hast du mir wieder Hoffnungen gemacht und bist dann einfach untergetaucht - Es gibt nichts zwischen uns, das es wert wäre, durch eine derartige Farce zu gehen und weil du niemals den Mut hattest, es wirklich zu beenden, war es das, denn ich habe ihn."

"Du machst Witze, Cormac. Jeder hätte das Geld genommen und ich lasse mir das nicht vorwerfen, nicht von dir - auf keinen Fall von dir und ich frage mich langsam, was ich hier mache, wenn du so undankbar bist -" Seine Arme fuchtelten im Takt seiner Worte umher, fuchtelten Edgars Gelassenheit davon.

"Der einzige Mensch, dem ich dankbar sein muss, ist Harry, denn ohne ihn wärest du nie aus deinem Loch hervorgekrochen. Was hast du dir bloß davon versprochen? Glaubst du, ich falle triefend vor Schnulz in deine Arme und alles ist wieder wie vorher - Als würde die ganze Zeit, in der ich nichts von dir gehört habe und die, in der ich dich für tot gehalten habe, nichts verändert haben. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Eine kleine Nadel stach in sein Herz, als ihm klar wurde, wie verletzt er war und wie leicht er sich hatte täuschen lassen, aber die Wut füllte das winzige Loch und passte sich an, makellos.

Er atmete tief ein und bückte sich nach dem Brief, strich ihn behutsam glatt und sah Edgar an, sah in die blauen Augen, die er einst geliebt hatte und fühlte nichts. "Ich will, dass du verschwindest. Wenn ich wiederkomme, bist du weg oder ich sprenge das Haus in die Luft."

Sein Herz puckerte wild und trieb ihn an, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und aus dem Haus stürmte, es trieb eine Sehnsucht durch ihn hindurch und er war bereit, alles zu verzeihen, einfach alles. Seine Hoffnung nahm der Nacht die Finsternis und dem Apparieren den Schwindel.

( - aber der Moment, in dem wir zusammen waren und in dem ich dich küssen konnte und mehr - er war der ehrlichste Moment meines Lebens und ich glaube, ich war glücklich, Cormac -)

/

Er war weg.

Ohne, dass Cormac durch die offenstehende Tür des Grimmauldplatzes treten musste, wusste er es. Der Kronleuchter hing repariert über dem Entrée und jedes Buch war aus der Halle verschwunden, jede verdammte Scherbe aufgelesen worden und nichts deutete daraufhin, dass Harry je hier gelebt hatte und Cormacs vertrocknetes Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen wie ein Vogel, der gegen einen Käfig ankämpft.

Er war weg und mit ihm jede Möglichkeit, Leben in die Leere zu hauchen.


	10. Epilog

Um die Bitterkeit aus seinem Mund fortzuspülen, schüttet er so viel Zucker in den Tee, dass es beim Umrühren sandig knirscht. In seiner Hast kleckert er dunkle Tropfen auf die zerkratzte Tischplatte und füllt die milchigen Holzfasern damit aus und obwohl er immer herkommt, wenn es kalt um ihn wird, ist der Lärm des Cafés ihm heute zuviel, er kratzt an den Rändern seines Verstandes und der Impuls, ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch zu knallen und in die Einsamkeit und den Regen zu flüchten, ist so groß, dass seine Hand wie von selbst in der Tasche nach dem Geld wühlt.

Am Nachbartisch sitzt eine Gruppe Jugendlicher und ein Mädchen lacht kreischend und schrill auf und er will sie gerade anfauchen und sie fragen, was zur Hölle sie sich dabei denkt, als ihm die Worte im Hals stecken bleiben und alles blockieren und das Blut in seinen Adern stockt, weil er ihn sieht, er ist es und gerade will er aufstehen und hingehen und ihn schütteln und ohrfeigen, als der Junge ihn anblickt und er hat braune Augen und keine Narbe - aber er ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sein Herz stolpert in seiner Brust und die Leere kriecht langsam wieder an ihren angestammten Platz zurück.

Endlich hat er das Geld gefunden und seine Vorstellung hat ihn nicht getrogen, in der Geste wohnt tatsächlich eine große Kraft und als er es auf den Tisch wirft und - endlich - verschwindet, fühlt er sich etwas besser. Es sind nur Gespenster, die ihn verfolgen.

Die Winkelgasse ist fast ausgestorben an diesem Tag, nur ein einzelner Zauberer drückt sich unter einem blauen Regenschirm an die kalkweiße Außenwand der Apotheke. Die nassen Pflastersteine glänzen und ein paar Bonbonpapiere wehen im Sturm umher und er entscheidet sich, zu Fuß zu gehen, sein Gesicht von den Tropfen kühlen zu lassen.

Er geht an der Apotheke vorbei und wirft einen Blick auf die Auslage, als der Mann, der dort angelehnt steht, den Schirm senkt und Cormac kann keinen Schritt mehr gehen und keinen Gedanken mehr denken und er starrt auf die grauen Strähnen in dem Durcheinander von Haaren und auf die Falten, die furchentief die Wangen säumen und ertrinkt in Gefühlen und in Regen und in absurder Verzweiflung und Harry starrt zurück und geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ich war in deinem Haus, noch an dem Abend und -", beginnt Cormac zu sprechen. Seine Stimme kratzt durch seinen Hals und das Herz puckert, wieder zum Leben erwacht, hysterisch in seiner Brust. "Du warst weg." Harrys Brille ist beschlagen und Cormac kämpft gegen das Bedürfnis an, sie von den geröteten Ohren zu pflücken und in eine Pfütze zu werfen. "Zehn Jahre, Harry! Du hast geschrieben, du wärest glücklich gewesen, du hast geschrieben, dass du - Du warst zehn verdammte Jahre weg!" Kläglich versiegen seine Worte irgendwo zwischen Bauch und Brust und eigentlich gibt es auch nichts mehr zu sagen.

Harry beißt sich auf die Lippen und Cormac will gehen und er will sich auf ihn stürzen und ihn küssen, aber er bleibt einfach stehen und lässt sich nassregnen. "Ich dachte, ich wäre zu spät, ich dachte, du und Edgar -" In Cormacs Hals formt sich schmerzhaft ein Kloß und er schluckt trocken, als Harrys Stimme durch den Regen zu ihm dringt und sie klingt genauso wie früher und er kann nicht länger -

"Ich - oh Cormac! Ich wusste nicht, dass du -" Über der Brille ziehen sich Harrys Augenbrauen wie in Trauer zusammen und er kommt noch einen Schritt näher. Sein ausgeleierter Turnschuh stößt gegen Cormacs durchweichte Lederpantoffeln und die feinen Tropfen, die von seiner Nase abprallen, treffen auf Cormacs Kinn und er kann kaum atmen.

Als der Regenschirm mit einem kurzen Klicken auf dem Pflasterstein landet und die Ärmel von Harrys Umhang sich wie eine klamme Decke auf Cormacs Nacken legen, rinnt die Leere aus seinem Brustkorb, getragen von seinem rauschenden Blut durch die Arme, aus seinen Fingerspitzen, vermischt sich mit dem Regen und wird fortgespült.

Ende.


End file.
